My Heart Beats Faster When I'm Around You
by Team-Klaus
Summary: Allison is an orphan who lives with her muggle Aunt and Uncle. She is in her fifth year at Hogwarts with along with her best friends the Weasley twins. It's suppose to be a year of jokes and pranks, but when a relative breaks out of Azkaban looking for her and her friend Harry Potter? What will happen? Fred / Oc slight George / Luna. Set in Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

"Allison! Allison wake up!" My Aunt shouted from the staircase.

I sat up in my bed and let out a groan. Why couldn't I sleep an extra five minutes?

"I'm up, I'm up. Quit your shouting!" I shouted back as I got out of my bed.

"Hurry up, and get down here! We have to go to that horrid train station full of freaks" My uncle shouted in a impatient tone.

I walked over to my closet quickly after running a hand through my ginger hair that I had gotten from my mother. I grabbed the outfit I had picked out the night before, a pair of jeans and a nice red t-shirt. I quickly threw them on and walked over to my dresser, where I grabbed my hair brush and ran it through my hair. I took a moment to look at my face. I had grown paler since the beginning of Summer, most likely from being force to stay in my room all summer long. However my gray eyes that I had gotten from my father were still bright and cheerful as always, and they were still filled with mischief making.

I grabbed my messenger bag that I had enchanted last year, while in school to hold all of my things. I put it over my shoulder and grabbed the mouse cage that held my pet rat, Squirt, that I had since I started school. I glanced around my room once more to see if I was missing anything. I checked my back pocket and felt the 12' inch willow wand with the core of a single unicorn hair.

"Allison, hurry up!" My Aunt shouted again and I let out a sigh.

How should I describe my Aunt, her Husband and their twin daughters?

My Aunt is named Susan Hitchpatch. She may seem like a lovely person, but behind closed doors, she is cold and distant, well towards me mostly. She usually give a cold look with her small green eyes, which I usually try to not look at, which is somewhat easy due to her short height, but her long brown curly hair never escapes my sight. She married a man named Erik Hitchpatch after she graduated college. The man is tall and thin with black thinning hair. His eyes are like my Aunt Susan's, cold and dark, but instead of green they are blue. He is very impatient when it comes to something important. They have a set of twins, my cousins. Their names are Tiffany and Trisha Hitchpatch. They both have the same curly black hair and cold green eyes. They both are short and super thin like Aunt Susan. Tiffany and Trisha is the same age as me, which is fiffteen. Those two are very spoiled and evil. My Aunt and her family are Muggles, meaning they aren't magical like me.

Since I'm telling you a bit about them, why don't I tell you a little bit about myself?

My name is Allison Black. Today I am going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. A school for wizards and witches like me. I am a half-blood. My mum was a muggle-born. Witch or wizard being born from a muggle family. My dad was a pure-blood. Witch or wizard being born from a wizard family. They both had died when I was only a baby.

I never knew my parents, but my Aunt had known my Mum, until she had went to Hogwarts that is.

My aunt had told me once that my Dad had been murdered and on the same night my Mum had dropped me off at their doorstep and left. A few days later my Aunt had received call from the police saying they found her dead in a alley. I was only three years old at the time, but I could remember my Mom's warm cheerful green eyes and her soft orange hair and my dads curly black hair and cheerful gray eyes. And for some strange reason I can also remember a black dog. I don't know why though.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I turned the lights off of my bedroom and shut the door, before going downstairs. I walked quickly my bag flapping about until I reached the bottom where Aunt Susan, Uncle Erik, Tiffany and Trisha were waiting with all of their arms crossed over their chest with an impatient glare on their faces.

"What took you so long? I want you out of this house already!" Aunt Susan said as we walked out of the house.

Aunt Susan never really liked magic or anything to do with wizards and witches. She just wanted to be a regular house wife with a normal family. Uncle Erik is the same way, he has a brother that is a wizard and grew up hating his brother for what he was.

I walked to the car they had, a mini van and got in the main back. Uncle Erik got in the driver seat and drove to King Cross quickly. I watched out the back window at the things we had passed, until the van stopped in front of King Cross.

"Oh Trisha look it's Mac from Biology!" Tiffany said excitedly pointing at the side window of the mini van.

I looked over to where she was pointing at. There was a guy around our age. He was tall with short blonde hair, and was talking to a boy who looked like someone from Hogwarts, Oliver Wood.

"Mum, can we go say hi to him?" Tiffany asked as I got out of the van.

"Of course Trisha" Aunt Susan said with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Tiffany, mum" Tiffany huffed.

Aunt Susan always got the two mixed up a lot.

"I'm sorry Tiffany" Aunt Susan said with another fake smile.

Tiffany and Trisha got out of the van and ran over to the guy and Oliver Wood.

"Tell Tiffany and Trisha we'll pick them up in ten minutes" Aunt Susan with a blank look on her face.

I only nodded my head and walked over to my cousins to tell them the message.

"Get away freak, we're busy" Trisha said before I could even open my mouth to tell them.

"Black is that you?" Oliver asked as he glanced over at me.

"Hey Oliver" I said with a small smile on my face..

"You look different" Oliver said.

"Yeah, I got rid of my glasses" I told him as I pointed to my face.

I used to have glasses, but the eye doctor said my vision was good and I didn't need them no more. Which was great, because I hated being made fun of by some of the older Slytherin students, though me and a couple of my friends pulled pranks on them.

"You know her?" Trisha asked Oliver while pointing her index finger at me.

"Yes. We go to the same school. Who are you?" Oliver asked her.

"They are my cousins" I told him.

"Are they you-know?" Oliver asked me in a whisper.

"Yep" I told him as I nodded my head.

The guy, Mac walked over to Oliver and I with a bored and annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Oliver, I have to go my Mum is wanting to go back home. So see yeah during your winter break, mate" Mac said and did a weird knuckle bump with Oliver.

"Alright bye Mac" Oliver said before turning to me as Mac left, "I best go find a seat on the train"

I let out a sigh as Oliver left, now I was stuck with Tweedleddee and Tweedledum, until my two best friends show up with the rest of their family.

"Great, we're stuck with a freak" Tiffany huffed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oi, Black!" I heard one of my best friends shout.

I turned around and saw one of my friends that I had been dying to see all summer long.

"Hey Fred!" I shouted and waved at the ginger haired boy with a wide smile on my face.

"Who's he?" Tiffany asked curiously as Fred ran over towards us.

"He's hot!" Trisha squealed excitedly.

"Wow! You do look different without your both set of eyes" Fred said laughed once he got over to us.

"I know! Where's your other half at?" I asked him as I didn't see his twin brother, George anywhere.

"He wasn't fast enough" Fred said gravely with a sadden look on his face.

"Molly's death hug's?" I asked him as I frowned and played along with his act.

"Yeah. I shouldn't had left him to defend himself all alone with her!" Fred cried and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he pretended to cry laying his head on top of my head, all the while I was trying not to start laughing.

"Who are they?" Fred asked me as he looked up at my cousins quitting his act.

"Oh they are my cousins. You know the ones I have been telling you and George about" I informed him.

"Oh! You are right, Allie. They do look like House Elf's" Fred said with a grin.

"Excuse me, but what is a house elf?" Tiffany asked him with her head slightly tilted.

"Oh a beautiful creature" I lied quickly, before Fred could even say anything.

"If your blind" Fred muttered a bit to loud.

I stomped on his foot and he hissed in pain.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" he asked me.

"We're gonna tell mum you called us ugly!" Trisha and Tiffany shouted together with glaring eyes at me.

"Thanks a lot Fred" I muttered to him.

"Unless your friend will give us a kiss" Tiffany said slyly as she eyed Fred.

I have always believed that if Tiffany and Trisha weren't Muggles, and they went to Hogwarts, they would make the perfect Slytherins.

"Um I hate seeing you in trouble Allie, but I rather kiss Fang than her" Fred said.

"It's alright Fred" I told him and let out a sigh.

Hopefully they wouldn't remember about that once I return for the summer.

"Oi! You two love birds Mum wants to give you two hugs!" George shouted from out of no where causing me to jump in surprise.

Both George and Fred began to laugh at me. I glared at them and smacked George on the arm while shouting at him not to scare me like that ever again and to stop using the bloody nick name he gave Fred and I. Love birds, we weren't even dating or would most likely never too! He's like a brother to me!

"Love birds? You two are going out?" Trisha asked with wide eyes.

"Gotta go" I told her quickly while I grabbed Fred's hand and ran into the station building.

We ran through the station over towards the platform. George went ahead, I went second and Fred went last. We met Molly, which she pulled Fred and I into a death hug. She kissed both of us on the cheek before sending us off to the train.

"Aren't you going to tell your cousins we aren't dating?" Fred asked me as we walked onto the train.

"Nope" I told him opening an empty compartment.

"Why not?" Fred asked me as we sat down on the chairs.

"Because I want them to think I can actually get a guy to like me" I told him.

"I knew it. You two are in a secret relationship" Lee Jordan said poking his head in the compartment door.

"We are only best friends Lee" Fred said as Lee walked into the compartment.

"Yeah, Lee. We are only friends" I told him.

"Fine" He sighed, "So how was your summer Allie? Good or bad?" Lee asked me as he sat down beside George who was sitting across from me.

"Boring and horrible" I told him as I leaned back in my seat.

"But you did get your glasses off" Lee pointed out.

"Yeah, and that was the only good thing that happened this summer too" I said.

"Speaking of things happening in the summer, did you hear about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban?" Lee asked us.

Black? I wonder if we were related? Most likely, because from what I read about almost all Black's were related.

"Sirius Black? Who's he?" I asked them as I had never heard the name in the books I have read, when I were curious about my father's family.

"He killed like twelve muggles, a wizard and his own wife. He had a daughter, but no one knows what happened to her" Lee explained.

"And he was a big supporter of You-know-who" George added.

"Do you think he could be related to my Dad's family?" I asked them.

"Probably, you are a Black" Fred said as the compartment door opened and the kind old trolley witch popped her head.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked us.

"Four boxes of chocolate frogs and four pumpkin pasties" I told her as I got out my money.

"Here you go dear" she said handing me the items as I handed her the coins with my other hand

I turned to the guys and handed them all a frog and pastry.

"Thank you Allie" Fred, George and Lee said taking a bite out of their food.

"Your welcome guys" I said before biting into my own pumpkin pastry.

After we ate our snacks Lee left to go find Angelina Johnson. A girl he had a crush on since first year.

"So Allie, are you going to join the qudditch team this year?" George asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"You know I can't fly well" I told them as a few horrible memories of accidents I had while flying came to my mind.

I couldn't fly a broom to save my life! I had broken my leg five times and my arm three times during my first year of flying lessons.

"Oh yeah. I'd hate to get another broken foot" Fred said as he probably remembered the accident when I had visited the Burrow one summer.

Not wanting to continue on our conversation about me and flying, I switched it to pranks. That's when we began to plan on what pranks we were going to be doing this year, until the train jerked making me fall to the floor in front of George's feet.

"Look George, Allie has fallen for you" Fred said joking as he snicker.

"I couldn't help my self. He's so Georgeus" I said jokingly as I rose from the floor.

George shook a little and looked around.

"Does anyone feel cold?" he asked us as I sat in my seat next to Fred

"Now that you mention it, yeah" I said putting my arms around my body.

"Bloody Hell! What was that?" George asked us all of a sudden as he jumped away from the window.

"What was what?" Fred and I asked him at the same time.

"Something dark floated by the window" George said quickly while pointing to the window that started to have ice covering it.

Then the lights went out making me scream and latch onto Fred tightly.

I have one fear and that is the dark. I know a fourteen year old Gryffindor should not be afraid of the dark, but I had that fear ever since Tiffany and Trisha locked me in the dark cold basement for a day and a half, when I was only five years old.

"Don't worry Allie. You're safe" Fred said putting an arm around my shoulder.

The train jerked again. I gasped and held on tighter.

"Ow. Allie can you not hold on to me that tight?" Fred asked.

"S-sorry, but I'm scared" I told him.

"Don't worry Allie. You're safe with us" George said.

"I-I don't think so" I stuttered looking at the compartment door as a creature in a dark robe looked into the window of the door.

"S-shit" George cursed as he saw the creature.

"What is that thing?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"I th-think it's a dementor" I said looking at the creature.

A minute later the dementor went away. We stayed frozen until a bright light came from down the hall. I felt a little courage go through my body and walked to the door slowly. I opened it a little and poked my head out, which was a very bad idea.

"Allison! Get back here!" Fred whispered urgently.

"I think it's gone" I whispered, but I was so very wrong.

There was another one on board. I felt something cold breathing down my neck and turned around.

I let out a scream as the world went black.

******~.*.~HP~.*.~**

"Allison, wake up" I heard either Fred or George say.

Ever since I met them I could never tell which twin was which by only hearing their voice. It was easy to tell which one was which by sight. Either it was their hair style which were slightly different from one another or the mole on Fred's neck.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I raised up from the seat I laid on.

"Here eat this" A man with sandy brown hair said handing me some chocolate.

I took the chocolate and bit into it, making me feel much warmer.

"To answer your question Miss..." The man began, but stopped.

"I'm Allison Black" I told him.

The guys eyes went wide for a moment, but returned to the look he had before.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"N-no. Well miss Black. To answer your question. You fainted" He said.

"Why did the dementor attack me?" I asked him.

"Well the dementor's were after Sirius Black, and being related to him they must have thought you were him in disguise" He informed me.

"It's make sense" I said and it was the truth. His blood most likely ran through mine.

"Well I best be off. I have to talk to the conductor" The man said and walked out of the compartment shutting the door behind him.

I looked over at the twins who looked relieved to see me awake and well.

"Who was that guy?" I asked them.

Before they answered they both pulled me into a Weasley twin sandwich.

"We were so worried, Allie" Fred said.

"Don't ever do something stupid and crazy like that again!" George said.

"I'm sorry guys. I will never do something like that ever again" I told them and wrapped my arms around both of them, "Now tell me, who was that man?"

"He said his name was Remus Lupin" George said.

"And he's a professor" Fred added as it began to get harder to breath from the tight hug.

"Can you let me go?" I asked them kindly.

"No" they both said quickly.

"Please. It's getting kind of hard to breath" I told them.

"Alright" they said sadly and let go of me.

I sat down as they both sat across from me.

"How long was I out?" I asked them as I ran a hand through my hair.

"A few minutes" George said.

"Did anyone else get attacked by the dementor's?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Harry did" George said.

"Is he alright?" I asked them feeling a little worried for the third year.

"Yes, he's alright. The only thing happened to him was the same to you" Fred said.

"Thank goodness, Harry wasn't hurt" I said as I held in a yawn.

"Better take a nap, Allie. Don't want to fall asleep while we're at the feast" George grinned and I rolled my eyes at him as I laid down on the comfortable seat.

I looked at them both and told them if they did anything to me while I'm asleep then they would rue the day they messed with me. Though I was only half-joking. They both agreed that they weren't going to bother me, so I closed my eyes and let sleep over come me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Allison wake up!" Fred shouted in my ear causing me to jump awake.

"Don't bloody do that ever again!" I told him smacking him on the arm.

"We're here" Fred said as my eyes went wide.

"Oh crap! I have to change into my uniform!" I said quickly as I sat up grabbing my bag.

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you by the carriages" Fred said as they both stood.

George and Fred left the compartment as I began to dig around in my messenger bag for my shrunken trunk. Once I pulled it out and enlarged it, I got my uniform and robe out. I quickly changed into the uniform and left my trunk out for the elf's to take to the Gryffindor girl's dorm. I left the compartment and headed for the exit off of the train.

I walked off the train and over to the carriages where Fred and George were waiting for me.

"About time Allie. The carriages were about to leave" George said.

"Sorry, it took me a while to find my trunk" I told him as the carriages started to move.

We started to tell jokes until we got to the castle. Once at the magnificent castle we got off the carriages and walked inside the large stone building.

"Everyone go to the Great Hall" Professor McGonagall informed us as everyone walked through the main door.

We walked into the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table as everyone else walked to their own house table.

After the sorting was done with, everyone waited for Professor Dumbledore to begin his speech like every beginning of the school year, but instead of Dumbledore standing up and giving his speech like every year in the past, Mr. Filtwick got the school band and started to sing. After the band was done singing Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat and started his yearly speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words... before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Mr. R.J. Lupin. Who's kindly consented to fill in the post of defense against the dark arts teacher. Good luck Professor"

Professor Lupin stood up as everyone clapped.

"Our Care of Magical Creature teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid"

Everyone started to clap. Hagrid stayed seated, until Professor McGonagall elbowed him to stand up. Hagrid stood up making the table move a little. I giggled a bit at that.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured"

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. Well now let the feast begin" Dumbledore said as food appeared on the tables.

I grabbed everything in sight since I hardly ate much during the summer. Aunt Susan always gave me left overs and a glass of water for supper. Sometimes when they had guest I would be able to eat with them, but that was rare for them to have guests.

"Hungry much Allie?" Fred asked me while laughing.

"Mwah? Mi mungry" I said with a mouth full of food.

"I can't understand you" Fred said laughing still.

I swallowed my food.

"I said 'I'm hungry'" I told him.

"Don't your family feed you?" Hermione asked me curiously.

"Hardly. My Aunt and Uncle hate the fact that I'm a witch so they basically treat me like a house elf" I told her.

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Ron asked me curiously.

"You know what happened! She told you last summer" Fred hissed as he threw a grape at his younger brother.

"I forgot" Ron said with an honest look.

"My mum and dad was murdered" I told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione said.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago" I said looking down at my plate as I lost my appetite.

"Don't be sad Allie, you got me and Fred as your family" George said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Is that suppose to make me happy?" I asked him laughing.

"That hurt Allie" Fred said putting a hand over his heart.

I started to laugh more.

"When did they die?" Ron asked me.

I stopped laughing and looked over at him.

"Ron! Quit making Allie sad" George said and threw a bread stick at him.

"I'm just curious" Ron defended.

"It's alright George. My dad died on Halloween and my mum died a few days afterwards" I told him and looked down at my plate again.

"Ron, if you keep asking questions about Allie's parents, you'll wake up in the middle of the Black Lake naked tomorrow covered in spiders" Fred and George said threateningly.

Ron nodded and started to stuff his face with food.

"Hey Allie" Angelina said cheerfully as she sat down across from me.

"Hey Angie" I said smiling.

Angelina has been one of my other friends that I have had here at Hogwarts. We had became friends during our first year of school since we stayed in the same dorm. She also has a crush on Fred since first since then and hung around him occasionally over the years, so that too made us become friends quicker.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Boring and horrible" I told her.

"Well hopefully next summer it won't be" Angelina said.

"Hopefully" I said nodding my head.

Angelina and I started to talk, until it was time for dessert. That's when I grabbed everything covered in chocolate. I have a big sweet tooth. Once everyone in the Great Hall was full it was time for bed.

"Good night everyone" Professor Dumbledore said, which meant to leave and head too your common area for bed.

I let out a yawn as I stood up.

"Come on Allie" Fred said standing up also with George.

"I'm to tired and full to walk all the way to the common room" I groaned.

I looked at Fred and George. They both grabbed my arms with matching mischievous grins.

"If your too" Fred began.

"Lazy to walk" George continued.

"Then we'll drag you" They both finished.

And so they did, until we reached the Great Hall door that is.

"Fred, George! What are you doing?" Percy Weasley, Fred and George older brother asked.

"What does it look like. We are going to the common room" Fred said.

"I know that, but why are you dragging Allison?" he asked them.

"She's to lazy to walk to the common room" George answered.

"Let. Allison. Go" Percy said.

"Okay" they both said and let go of me making me fall to the stone floor.

"Ow" I groaned as my bum ached a little from the fall.

"Look Perce, Allie has fallen for you" Fred said grinning.

Percy face became scarlet at Fred's words.

"I guess I can't help myself. The Weasley ginger hair is a magnet to us girls" I said jokingly as I got off

the floor.

Percy face became redder making his face match his hair.

"I'm joking Percy" I said laughing.

"Just go to your common room" Percy said as he turned away from us.

Fred, and George saluted before dragging me out of the Great Hall. On the way towards the Grand Staircase I made them let me go.

"Your brother is weird" I told them as we walked up the stairs.

"Should we tell her Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Oh I don't know, George" Fred answered,.

I stopped walking and turned to them curious as to what they were going on about.

"What should you tell me?" I asked them as I crossed my arms.

"Well the reason Percy is acting weird" George began.

"Is because he fancy's a certain fifth year Gryffindor girl" Fred continued.

"Really who?" I asked them.

"You!" They both shouted.

"Oh" I said and started to walk up the stairs again.

"Is that all you have to say Allie?" Fred asked as they followed me.

"Yes" I said and stopped walking as every Gryffindor was standing outside in front of the fat lady portrait.

I could hear the fat lady sing horribly as usual, but then she began to scream loudly. I covered my ears at the loud screeching of her voice.

"Bloody hell, she's still awful as ever" I said as Fred, George and I walked into the common room.

"We'll be deaf by the end of the year" George said.

"What I can't hear you? I think I went deaf!" Fred shouted.

I started to giggle, before letting a yawn escape through my lips.

"Well I'm going to bed early. See you two tomorrow" I told them and walked up the stairs that lead to the girls dorm.

"Night Allie" Fred and George said.

"Night guys" I said and walked into the room.

I was the only girl in there at the moment. I walked over to my trunk and got my pj's out. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I walked back out. Alicia and Angelina were just walking into the room.

"You're going to bed already?" Alicia asked me.

"Yeah, I'm really tired after the feast" I told her.

"Okay, well good night Allie" She said.

"Night guys" I said and laid down on my soft bed.

**~.*.~HP~.*.~**

"Allie! Allie wake up" I heard Angelina say as she shook me a little.

"Thank Merlin you're not my aunt" I said as I sat up glad that it wasn't Aunt Susan.

"I should take that as a complement right?" she asked.

"Most defiantly" I told her.

"You better get dress. Breakfast ends in ten minutes" Angelina said and my eyes went wide.

"What!" I said jumping out of my bed and running to my trunk.

I pulled out my robe and uniform. I quickly ran into the bathroom and got dress. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly. I was about to run out of the bathroom, when a sleepy Alicia walked in.

"Why are you in a hurry?" she asked with a yawn.

"Breakfast ends in eight minutes" I told her.

"No it's not, breakfast ends in a hour" Alicia said as she walked over to the showers.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"Angie tricked you" Alicia said as she turned one of the showers on.

"She'll pay for that" I hissed before leaving the bathroom.

"Why aren't you in a hurry? Breakfast ends in..." Angie began after seeing me enter the room.

"An hour" I growled.

"Ha ha you found out" Angie laughed nervously walking closer to the door.

"Why in the world did you wake me up an hour early?" I asked her as I took a step closer towards her.

"W-well, I did it because, bye!" Angie shouted before she ran out of the room.

I chased after her.

"NOW BOYS!" I heard her shout as she jumped down the stairs that turned into a slide a second later.

I tried to stop, but tripped and fell down the slide. I screamed all the way down, until I landed on something soft and warm.

"I see Allie can't stop falling for you Perce" I heard the twins say as they began to laugh.

"You three are so dead!" I growled as I got up off of the person I landed on.

Wait. Person? My eyes went wide and I looked down to see a red face Percy.

"I am so sorry Percy!" I said quickly as I helped him up.

"I-it's alright Allison. It wasn't your fault" Percy said, before rushing over to some first years that was

throwing hexes at each other.

I turned to Fred and George who were still laughing on the ground. They stopped laughing and looked up at me with matching smiles on their faces.

"Why in the world did you do that!?" I asked them as they stood up from the floor.

"Angelina paid us each a gallon to do that" George told me.

"And the Percy thing was an accident" Fred said waving his hand around for effect.

"Sure it was, Fred" I said putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"You remind me of mum sometimes" Fred informed.

"I do not" I said and huffed at him.

"Yes you do, except for your gray eyes and your hair is longer than hers" Fred pointed out.

"It's also straight" George pipped in.

"Right" Fred said.

"Hmp. Well I am going to breakfast" I said and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Allie" Fred said grabbing my right arm.

"We have business to attend to" George said grabbing my other arm.

"And what business is that?" I asked them as I looked at them.

"Well since you have never had a boyfriend yet, we are putting it up to our selves to get you one" They both said.

My cheeks went red. Why in the world would they even want me to get one!?

"W-what! I don't need a boyfriend and you two are defiantly not getting me one!" I squeaked.

"Why not Allie?" They both asked.

"Having a boyfriend will make me lack in school work and pranking time" I told them.

"True about the pranking time, but you still need one" George said.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Because you don't want to turn out like Professor McGonagall? Do you?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

I got out of their quickly laughing while I ran down to the Great Hall.

I sat down and started to eat some of the food that was already set out on the tables. Ten minutes later Fred and George came into the Great Hall. Fred sat down on my right and George sat down on my left.

"How many days of detention do you have Fred?" I asked him as I spread some jam onto a slice of toast.

"Just tonight" he said grabbing some food.

"Ooh a date with McGonagall tonight" I said laughing a little.

"What was that Ms. Black?" Professor McGonagall said and I froze.

"Nothing Professor" I said as I glanced at her.

"Detention tonight at eight with Mr. Weasley" She said and walked off after she handed us our class schedule.

I looked down at my schedule.

I had Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Charms, Divination and Astronomy.

"What did you two get?" I asked the twins.

"We got Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of

Magic, Charms, Divination and Astronomy. What about you?" They both said.

"We have the same classes" I said smiling.

"Wicked" They both said grinning high fiving each other.

I took a bite from my jam toast while Fred and George were probably thinking of the many pranks we'll be pulling in class.

After we ate our breakfast and waited until it was close to the time for class to start, we left the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeon for Potion with our favorite greasy Professor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been without internet. I finally got it! Yay! Also I started an rpg site called Ravenstone Academy for Proboards. If you're interested in it, just look at the bottom of this chapter for more information. Now enjoy this wonderful chapter that everyone has been dying to read!**

* * *

As we walked down to the dungeon I noticed that there were a few Hufflepuffs heading towards Potions.

"We're having Potions with Hufflepuffs great" Fred muttered as he saw them also.

"Oh come on Fred, Every might not have Potions with us" I told him.

Mike Every is a weird short Hufflepuff boy that had light brown hair and green eyes. He had stalked me all of last year and had a crush on me ever since I saved him from some upper class Slytherin students who were hanging him up side down.

"You spoke too soon Allie" George said as we walked into Snape's classroom where he spotted Every laughing with another Hufflepuff.

"What the" I began after seeing him also.

"Duck" Fred cut in.

"Thank you. Can I please be your partner, Fred?" I asked him.

"Sure Allie" Fred said nodding his head.

"You're the best" I told him and sat down at a desk with Fred sitting beside me.

"George can I be your partner?" Katie Bell, a Gryffindor who has had a crush on George ever since first year asked.

"Sure, Kate" George said as he sat down at the desk that was in front of me and Fred.

"I got my eyes on you two" George said jokingly grinning.

I threw a paper ball at him, hitting him in the face and I laughed a little.

"Ouch., you gave me a paper cut" George said raising his hand to his face where the fake cut was.

"Good" I told him grinning.

"Pay attention class" Snape said as he entered the classroom with his cloak flying behind him.

Everyone went silent as they watched him walk down the aisle. He stopped at the front of the class and turned around with his cloak swinging like his greasy black hair.

"Can anyone tell me about the Bulgeye Potion?" Snape asked.

A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.

"Ms. Jenkins" Snape said looking down his long crooked nose.

"The potion makes the victims eyes swell. The color of the potion is emerald green" the Hufflepuff girl said.

"Correct Ms. Jenkins ten points to Hufflepuff" Snape said nodding his head slightly.

"Can anyone tell me the ingredients?" Snape asked as he looked around the room.

Everyone remain silent. Some not knowing the answer, or some to afraid to speak.

"The ingredients are two newt eyes, one hair of a mountain troll, a few drops of unicorn urine, and a scale from a mermaid tail" Snape said holding his wand.

Snape waved his wand making a tower of boxes from his desk land on each student desk.

"Make the Bulgeye potion by the end of class and do not waste the ingredients" Snape said.

Fred lifted the cauldron onto the table, while I looked for the potion in our potion book.

"Have you found it yet?" Fred asked.

"Yep. It says we need to start the fire and add some water" I told him as I read the book.

Fred did as was instructed too.

"Now what?" he asked.

"It says let the water boil and add one newt eye" I told him.

"Okay, the water is boiling and I just added the eye. What's next?" he asked.

"We wait" I told him.

"Seriously? It's that easy" he asked.

"Yeah. We have to wait until it lets a puff of smoke out. Then we add a few drops of Unicorn urine and the other newts eye" I told him.

"How long till it puffs smoke?" He asked.

"Five minutes" I told him.

And so we waited in silience well for about a minute that is.

"Look at George and Katie" Fred whispered pointing at his brother.

I looked at them. Katie was scooting closer to George as he read from the book.

"Aw they'll be a good couple if they were to ever date" I whispered to him.

"Not really. George doesn't like Kate that way. He has his eyes on someone else" Fred whispered.

I was about to ask him who George liked, but the puff of smoke came out of our cauldron.

"Time to add the piss and eye" Fred said a little to loud.

"It's urine Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

"Bloody git" Fred muttered.

"Quit complaining, now add the urine" I said.

"Why do I have too?" he asked.

"I'm not touching it" I said.

"Why? It's just piss" Fred said.

"Mr. Weasley, do I not make my self clear? Another five points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

"It's gross, so you pour it" I told him.

"Fine" Fred said and dropped a few drops of urine into the cauldron and the newt eye.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"I stir until it turns green" I told him.

"Okay" he said.

I picked up the stiring rod and stired.

"So who does George like?" I asked Fred.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul" Fred said.

"Not even me?" I asked him.

"Sorry Allie" Fred said.

"What are you two doing?" George asked us.

"Who do you like George?" I blurted out.

George blinked a little then looked at Fred.

"Did y..." George began.

"Not a..." Fred began.

"Good" George said and turned around.

"I hate it when you two talk like that" I said and stopped stiring.

I added the scale and a puff of green smoke came out of the cauldron. I raised my hand and Professor

Snape walked over to me.

"What is it Ms. Black?" Snape asked me.

"We have finished the potion, Professor" I told him.

"Let's test it" Snape said and got a vial out of his robes pocket.

Snape poured some of the potion into the vial.

"Which of you will test it?" Snape asked.

Fred and I looked at each other. We did rock, paper, scissor. I chose paper and he chose rock. So I won meaning he had to test it.

"Fine, I'll test it" Fred said taking the vial and put a drop of it in his left eye.

"OW!" Fred shouted as he covered his left eye.

"Fred! Are you okay!" I asked him.

Fred grinned and let his hand slid off his now swollen eye.

"I can't believe you fell for it" Fred said laughing and I smack him on the arm.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" I told him.

"Weasley, do not joke around when you are testing a potion. Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

"Um Professor how long will my eye be like this?" Fred asked Snape.

"Ms. Black take Weasley to the hospital wing to get an antidote. I'm all out at the moment" Snape said.

Something told me he wasn't out of the antidote, and just wanted us out of his classroom, which I wasn't complaining one bit about that. I grabbed my bag that was full of books. Fred grabbed my hand as we walked out of the dungeon.

"It's hard to see with one eye, than I thought it would" Fred said.

"So hard that you needed to hold my hand?" I asked him.

Fred remained quiet.

"So tell me what house the girl George likes is in?" I asked Fred.

"Why should I tell you?" Fred asked.

"Because I am one of his best friends" I told him.

"Yes you are" Fred said.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Alright. The girl is in Gryffindor or she could be in Ravenclaw. Maybe she was in Hufflepuff?. Don't really know" Fred said.

"Fred, you said you would tell me" I told him.

"Sorry Allie, but I promised him I wouldn't tell" Fred said as he walked into the hospital wing. I didn't even notice we had made it there. I waited outside the room.

A few minutes passed and it was time for our second class. I looked down at my feet out of boredom. I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and saw George.

"Hey Allie, is Fred okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he just walked into the wing a few minutes ago" I told him.

George and I waited two more minutes. That is when Fred walked out.

"Hey George" Fred said.

"Hey Fred" George said.

"Can we get to Herbology, before we get a detention with Sprout?" I asked them.

"Who would want to have a detention with her?" Fred said.

"Neville might, he likes Herbology from what I hear from Ginny" George said.

"Does lil Ginny have a crush on Neville?" I asked them.

"No, she's still fancy Harry" Fred said.

"What are you three doing out of class?" Filch asked us.

"We were heading to class" Fred said as we turned to the grouchy old man.

"Well get going or I'll make sure you'll have detention in the Forbidden forest" Filch said.

"I thought it was too dangerous to be outside at night with the dementors?" I asked.

"Get to class!" Filch shouted at us.

"Who pissed in his tea this morning" Fred whispered into my ear.

"Probably Mrs. Norris" I said giggling as we walked away from Filch.

"Bloody kids." Filch muttered angrily.

We walked all the way to Herbology class.

"You three are late" Professor Sprout said.

"Sorry Professor, but I had to go to the Hospital wing. My eye was swollen by the Bulgeye potion that I tested in Potions" Fred said

"And why are you two late?" She asked George and I.

"Professor Snape told me to take Fred to the Hospital Wing" I told her.

"And I went to check on Fred" George said.

"Detention Mr. Weasley tonight at eight" Professor Sprout said.

"Which one?" The twins asked.

"The one that wasn't taken to the Hospital wing" Professor Sprout said.

"You mean George" Fred said.

"Yes, now get a seat you three" Professor Sprout said.

Fred sat down beside Lee and winked at me. I sat down close to them. George sat down beside me.

"Okay class, get out your books and let's review chapter 11" Professor Sprout said.

I got out my book and started to read.

"Great" George said and I looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Fred must have took my book again" George said and looked over at Fred, "Oi! Fred"

Fred looked over at George.

"What?" Fred whispered.

"Give me my book back" George whispered.

"I can't find mine" Fred whispered.

"Then how am I suppose to read my book?" George asked Fred.

"Share with Allie" Fred whispered.

"Fine" George whispered.

George turned to me.

"You don't mind if we share do you?" George asked me.

"I don't mind" I said and moved my book towards him a little.

George scooted over a little. For some reason I felt my cheeks heat up when George had accidentally touched my hand.

After what seemed like forever the bell rung for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got up and put my book in my bag and rushed out of the Green house. I needed some fresh air.

"Allie! Allie wait up" Fred or George said.

I stopped and turned around to see Fred running towards me.

"Why are you in a rush to get to class for?" Fred asked.

"I just feel like going to Defense Against the Dark Arts class fast" I lied.

"Ooh, someone fancies the new Professor" Fred said teasingly.

"I do not!" I told him.

"Sure, you don't" Fred said grinning.

"You are so lucky you are my best friend or I would have hexed you so bad that Merlin could feel it in his grave" I told him.

"I'm shaking" Fred said laughing.

"Hey you two love birds, what are you two going on about now?" George asked us as he popped out behind me.

I jumped a little bit.

"N-nothing" I told him.

"Doesn't sound like it" George said grinning.

"It's nothing George, you just spooked Allie" Fred said.

"I was not spooked" I said.

"Sure you weren't Allie" Fred said.

"What ever lets just get to class" I said and started to walk to the castle.

We walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I sat down in a desk next to Lee.

"Hey Allie, I was kind of saving that seat for Angelina" Lee said.

"Oh, okay" I said and got up.

I walked over to another desk and sat down.

"Hey Allie" Mike Every said.

I looked over and saw him sitting down next to me.

"Hey Every" I said.

"I thought we was..." Every began, but was cut off by Professor Lupin.

"Everyone settle down" Professor Lupin said walking into the classroom.

"I'll like everyone to stand up, please" Professor Lupin said as he stood in front of the class.

Everyone got up out of their seat.

"Good, now I would like to start from the right of the room and tell me your name and a little bit about yourself" Professor Lupin said.

"Alright you start" Professor Lupin said pointing to Ruby O' Dell.

"I'm Ruby O'Dell and I like to sing" Ruby said.

"You may sit down, next" Professor Lupin said.

"I'm Jack Mallory and I hate snakes"

After many students it was my turn.

"I'm Allison Black and I like to be called Allie" I said and sat down.

A lot of students started to whisper. I was confused, why would they start to whispering?

"Class please be quiet. Next" Professor Lupin said.

"I'm Mike Every and I'm in love with Allison Black" Every said.

I slammed my head down on my desk as everyone started to laugh.

"Class settle down. Next" Professor Lupin said.

After many more students, it was Fred's turn.

"I'm Fred Weasley and I love to prank people"

Then George's.

"I'm George Weasley and I also love to prank people"

After the rest of the students finished Professor Lupin told us to re-read chapter 15.

I got my book out of my bag and started to read.

"Allie, would you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade in two weeks?" Mike asked me.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be going with Fred and George" I told him and continued to read the chapter.

As I read the chapter, a piece of parchment flew in front of me. I grabbed the piece of parchment, before Professor Lupin noticed.

I unfolded the note and noticed Fred's messy writing.

_Allie, what did Every asked you? ,Fred_

I wrote my reply and sent the note back. A few minutes later the note returned.

_Go on a date with Every. You need a boyfriend._

I glared at the paper and wrote.

_I do not date stalkers!_

I sent the note back.

_Relax Allie. I was just joking._

I was about to write back when Professor Lupin snatched the letter out of my hands.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Black, but passing letters is not allowed in here" Professor Lupin said as he read the note.

"Sorry, Professor" I muttered.

After class was over I grabbed my book a shoved it into my bag and ran out of the classroom. I wanted to get away from Every fast.

"Allie, wait up!" Fred and George said running after me.

I slowed down.

"Where's the fire?" they asked.

"I just want to get away from Every" I told them.

"Is it about what happened earlier in class?" George asked.

"I'm Mike Every and I'm in love with Allison Black" Fred said laughing.

"Stop it Fred and yes. He is so embarrassing" I said.

"I can imagine" George said laughing at Fred's poor attempt to pretend to be the short Hufflepuff and follow me around as we walked outside to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Fred! Stop it!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry Allie, but you got to admit it is funny" Fred said grinning.

"To you maybe, but not me" I told him as we stopped in front of Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid stood by his hut.

"Hello Hagrid" Fred, George and I greeted the jolly half-giant.

" 'ello Allie, Fred, and George" Hagrid said.

"How's the new job?" I asked him.

"A little hard, but I think I'll like teaching you all" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, do you know what other house you are teaching with us?" I asked him.

"Oh great! We are with Slytherins" Fred said all of a sudden.

I turned and saw a group of Slytherins walking over towards the hut.

"Allison Black, I heard your father broke out of Azkaban" Marcus Flint shouted out.

"What are you talking about? My father is dead" I told him.

"Yeah right! Your last name is the same as Sirius Black's" Flint said.

"So he could be my uncle or cousin" I told him.

"Sure, he's your cousin or uncle. Is that what your mum tells you?" Flint said.

"My mum is dead" I told him.

"See Sirius Black murdered his wife and his daughter went missing" Flint said.

I reached for my wand, but froze. I saw a black dog hiding in the bushes growling at Flint. The dog looked familiar. Like from a dream I had when I was four or could it had been a memory?

_I was sitting on the floor in a living room covered in red and green. It was warm and beautiful. There was a giant pine tree covered in decorations near a fireplace. It had a lot of wrapped boxes under it._

_I crawled over to the tree and picked up a small box and started to shake it._

"Ah ah Allie" I heard a man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes with glasses over them say.

"_James let her enjoy them" a woman who looked like my mum, but wasn't._

_The woman was tall had red hair and green eyes._

"_Oh come on Lilly. You know if I'm not allow to do that then she isn't allowed too" James said._

"_You are a grown man, not a baby" I heard my mum say walking into the room._

_I let out a laugh and crawled over to her. Mum bent down and picked me up._

"_Am I late?" a man with light brown hair and blue eyes._

_The man looked liked a younger looking Professor Lupin._

"_Remus Lupin! How dare you almost miss your god daughter's first Christmas!" Mum shouted at the man._

"_I'm sorry Alina, but Padfoot stopped me at the front door" The younger Professor Lupin said._

_There was a bark and a black dog came running into the room. I started to reach for the dog as it ran around my mum and me._

_"Padfoot! How..._

"Allison Black lower your wand now!" I heard Fred shout.

I snapped out of the memory and lowered my wand. I looked to see if the black dog was there and he was, but the dog wasn't growling at Flint, he was looking at me.

"Allie are you alright?" George asked me.

I looked over to him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well you raised your wand and just froze. We thought Flint froze you with a spell. Flint just laughed at you and walked away. We tried the un-frezzing spell, but it didn't work. So Fred and I had a nice chat with Flint and asked him if he froze you. Well I asked and Fred shot him with a hex and knocked him out" George said.

"Where is Flint at?" I asked him.

"Hagrid thought Flint walked into a tree limb and got knocked out, so he took him to Madam Pomfrey" George said.

"Hagrid also canceled class today" Fred said

"Right" I said and looked over at the dog.

What was mum going to yell at the dog and did Professor Lupin knew my parents? And if it was actually a memory is Professor Lupin really my godfather?

The dog was still watching me. I walked over toward the dog slowly.

"Where are you going Allie?" Fred and George asked me.

"I'm going to go pet that puppy" I told them as I kept walking over to the dog.

"Puppy? That's more like a overgrown dog than a puppy" Fred said.

"Don't Allie! That dog might attack you" George shouted out as I bent down to the dog.

I love dogs. I wish I could have one, but Aunt Susan is allergic to them.

I reached my hand out towards the dog.

"Hello puppy. Is it okay if I pet you?" I asked the dog.

The dog just stared at me. I started to rub the dog's head.

"Your a nice puppy aren't you" I said as I rubbed the dog behind his ear.

The dog started to move his back leg.

"You like that boy?" I asked the dog.

The dog shook his head yes.

"You remind me of a dog, that I had a dream about, well I think it was a dream, might have been a memory?" I told the dog.

The dog looked at me and was listening.

"It was my first Christmas. My mum, a woman named Lily, a man named James, a man that looked like a younger Professor Lupin and a dog named Padfoot was in a warm beautiful living room. My mum scolded the younger Professor Lupin about how he almost missed my first Christmas and the dog named Padfoot came running into the room. My mum was about to scold the dog, about something when my two friends snapped me out of my memory or dream that I had when I was four"

The dog had what looked like tears coming from it's eyes.

"Why are you crying puppy?" I asked the dog.

It blinked a few times and ran away into the forest.

I stood up and looked to see if the dog was coming back, but couldn't see anything.

"Stupid trees" I muttered.

"Allie" I heard Fred or George say.

I turned around and saw Fred.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The dog didn't bite you did it?" He asked me.

I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, it didn't. The dog was nice" I told him and looked around.

"Where's George?" I asked him.

"He's afraid of dogs" Fred said.

I let out a laugh.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yes" Fred said.

"Why is he afraid of dogs?" I asked him.

"When George and I was six a muggle from the village had a great dane and it got free. It chased after George for four hours, until mum stunned it with a spell. He's been afraid ever since" Fred said.

"Poor George" I said.

"Oi! You two lovebirds it's time for History of Magic" George shouted from all the way up from the hill.

"Let's go" Fred said.

Fred and I ran up to George.

"Lets get going" George said.

Fred, George and I walked to Professor Binns class. Nothing happened in that class except for a good nap. After History of Magic we had Charms. Again nothing happened except for reviewing the last chapter we had read. Then we had Divination. Nothing happened, except for Professor Tralawny talking about someone's future. Astronomy is only on Thursdays night at 9 pm to 11pm.

"Phew, I am tired" Fred said falling onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"I am too" George said also falling onto the couch.

"I think we all are" I said sitting between them.

"So you two have a date with McGonagall tonight" George said grinning.

"It's not a date" I told him.

"Sure it isn't. It's a triple date" George said.

"A what?" I asked him.

"It's when someone has a date with two people at the same time" George said.

"I rather die than go on a date with McGonagall" Fred said.

"What about Allie?" George asked.

"Hm it would be a little better than going on a date with McGonagall" Fred said.

"Mr. Weasleys and Ms. Black do you want a weeks worth of detention?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No Professor" We all said at the same time.

"Then I advise you to be quiet" Professor McGonagall said and walked away.

Fred, George and I started to joke and pulled pranks on some first years, until it was time for dinner. After dinner Fred and I had to go to Professor McGonagall's room while George had to go to the Green House.

Fred and I stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom and knocked. The door opened.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall said.

Fred and I walked in.

"Give me your wands" Professor McGonagall said.

Fred and I gave McGonagall our wands.

"You two will be organizing those books over there" Professor McGonagall said pointing to a pile of books.

Fred and I walked over to the pile and started to put the books in there right spots on the shelf. After an hour, we were done. I stretched and walked over to McGonagall.

"We are finished Professor" I told her.

Professor McGonagall looked over to the bookshelf.

"Thank you Ms. Black and Mr. Weasley. Here are your wands, you may go to your common room" Professor McGonagall said.

Fred and I grabbed our wands and left the room.

"I wonder how George's date with Spout went?" I said.

"There he is, lets go ask him" Fred said.

Fred and I ran over to George. He was covered in mud and grass. He had a weird odor coming from him.

"Eww! What's that smell?" Fred asked George as he covered his nose.

"I had to clean a giant dung plant" George said.

"That's gross" I said.

"You have no idea" George said.

"George you better get a bath before going to bed" Fred said.

"I am" George said as we walked into the common room.

George rushed up the stairs to his dorm.

"I am tired" Fred yawned.

"Me too" I said.

"Well g'night Allie" Fred said walking over to the boy's stairs.

"Night Fred and tell George I said good night" I said walking over to the girl's stairs

"Will do" Fred said walking into the room.

I walked into the girls dorm and went into my room. I walked in and was hit by a pillow.

"Where were you?" Angie asked me.

"I had detention" I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me. I have been looking for you for an hour" Angie said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because Andrew Hopkins wants to ask you out to Hogsmeade in two weeks" Angie said excitedly.

"He's ugly and why would he want to go out with me?" I asked her.

"Because you look hot and the twins asked him too" Angie said.

"What! Those bloody idiots actually meant what they said!" I shouted and fell onto my bed.

"What did they say?" Angie asked.

"Their trying to get me a boyfriend" I told her.

"Why?" Katie asked me.

I raised my head up and looked over at Katie's bed.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"I've been here the whole time and what did Fred and George say?" She asked.

"I never had a boyfriend yet so the twins took it upon themselves to get me one now" I told her.

"You never had a boyfriend before" Angie and Kaite gasped.

"No" I told them.

"We have to help the twins!" Angie shouted.

"Defenatliy" Kaite said.

"Not you two too" I said putting my head in my pillow.

"Get dress into your pj's Allie, before you go to sleep" Angie said.

I got out of my bed and got my pj's. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I walked back out and got onto my bed.

"Where's the Princesses at?" I asked Katie and Angie.

That is what we call Taylor Cantrell and Patricia Allen. They are best friends and tramps. They should have been put in Slytherin since they only sleep with Slytherins.

"I think they are with some seventh year Slytherins" Katie said.

"And Alicia?" I asked them.

"She went to take a shower" Angie said.

"Well I am about to fall asleep, so good night" I told them and laid down.

"Night Allie" they both said.

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Now how was that for a chapter? Now onto some information about my new little site that I had made. It just turned a month old today.**

Easy Application, fast sorting, 1 month old, haunted boarding school for troubled students. W/C 100. Need students and in most need of school staff!

**The Plot:** Hidden from the world is an academy for students who have trouble lives. At the academy the students will be taken care of and will be taught the basic stuff of school. Reading, Spelling, Math, History, Science, Fine Arts and Physical Education. They will also have a choice in choosing two electives to take.

**The Students We Take...**

Now here at Ravenstone Academy we do not take the criminals, or the mentally unstable. We take the ones who have been neglected, abandoned, the hurt, the scared, children who wants a better life, or ones that the states are giving them.

**Everything May Seem like a Dream, but it's Not...**

The Academy may seem like a dream place to some students, but deep in it's wall is nothing more than a nightmare. The Academy was once an old mansion to the family known as Ravenstone. Alfred Ravenstone, the man who had built the academy in the late 1800's, was known to bring travelers who needed a place to sleep into his home. It has been said that no one had ever seen anyone leave that place once stepping inside. But you may see them wondering the grounds or the halls.

It has been reported that over the years that spirits of the people who have died at Ravenstone can be seen wondering around.

**The History is in the Past?**

Ravenstone Academy has been many things in it's many years. It was once a mansion for a very rich family, who murdered travelers for their money and items. It was said that they had once killed a traveling psychic. She had placed a cursed on the mansion stating that the spirits that die here will not be at rest, but to roam the halls and grounds of the mansion, until their story are told.

**Will you be the one to find out their story and set them free?**

Ravenstone was turned into a hospital after Mr. Ravenstone and his wife died of unknown causes. While as a hospital, many people had died. Of diseases, gun shot wounds, accidents, and unknown causes. Could it be the ghosts of Ravenstones causing people deaths by unknown causes? When the hospital shut down in 1930, Ravenstone was left alone, until 1940 where it was turned into a nursing home for old people. It had shut down in 2000 and has been closed ever since, until the Headmistress had founded the school.

**Ravenstone Academy is a haunted boarding school for students who have had a hard life. The school it self has been opened for five months so far. It is based in a fictional town called Burrows End, T.N.**

**ravenstoneacademy**** [delete this and the space] .proboards [delete this and the space**

**If the link doesn't work, just go to google and type Ravenstone Academy Proboards. Should be the first site on there. Also if you join the site, you won't have to find the secret code in the application, just put there that you're from fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, this is the first fanfiction I had ever written. I had it on this site before, but I decided to take it off. I brought it back up on here and edit some grammer mistakes, but I haven't been feeling up to doing it. So now I will be posting the un-edited version. Again I am sorry.**

* * *

(_Dreams and memories_)

_I was two years old and in a dark room. I couldn't really see much, just a square furniture and I believe a lamp in a corner._

"_Allie are you in here?" A man asked turning on the lights and walked into the room._

_I looked at the man to see that his face was blurry. I could some how tell that the man eyes were the same gray eyes as mine. Was he my father? Was this a memory? I had no idea._

_"Da da" I said not being able to control myself._

_"There you are! I was getting worried" the man said picking me up._

_"Is she in here Honey!" Mum asked my dad walking into the room quickly._

_"Yes, she's right here. My little trouble maker." Dad said holding me out towards mum._

_"Allison Black do not ever do that again!" Mum said hugging me._

"_Did you find her Pad's?" James asked running into the room._

_"Yes, she's was hiding in here" Dad told James._

_For some reason James black messy hair reminds me of Harry's black messy hair._

_"She's going to be such a hand full when she get's older." James said and smiled at me._

"_Did you find Allison?" Lily asked as she ran into the room._

_Lily looked like she was pregnant._

_"Yep, Allie was hiding in here the whole time" James said._

"_I better tell Peter and Remus" Lily said walking out of the room._

_Who's Peter?_

"Allie wake up" I heard Angie say.

I opened my eyes and saw her and Katie grinning at me. I gulped.

"Let's get you ready" Angie said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked them.

"We are going to fix you up, so you can get a boyfriend" Katie said.

"I don't want one and I'm not letting you fix me" I told them.

"Yes you are, now get out of bed. We have to fix your hair and put make up on you" Angie said.

Make up is the one thing I hate. I don't mind a little bit of mascara or lip stick, but Angie and Katie likes to put a lot on me.

I got out of bed and took off running towards the door.

"Allie, wait!" I heard Angie shout.

I ran down the stairs.

When I got into the common room I remembered I was in my pj's still. Which was a red tank top and a pair of red boxers that I borrowed from Fred that he wore in third year.

A lot of first year boys was in the room. All of their mouths was opened and staring at me.

"You better close your mouths or your tongues will be swollen by this new candy" Fred said to the first years.

Fred was walking over towards me with George.

Most of the first years closed their mouths, but kept staring at me. It's like they never saw a girl in boxers and a tank top before.

"Why are you in my boxers for?" Fred asked.

"They are comfortable" I told him.

"And why are you down here in the common room dressed in your pj's?" George asked me.

"I told Katie and Angie about you two trying to get me a boyfriend and they want to help. So they woke me up and wanted to fix me up. You know the hair and make up" I told them, then I remembered about them asking Andrew Hopkins to ask me on a date.

"Fred, George, Angie and Katie told me that you two asked Andrew Hopkins to ask me out on a date to Hogsmeade. Is it true?" I asked them.

"Yes, it's all true" Fred said.

"Why in the world would you ask the most disgusting student here at Hogwarts to ask me out on a date!" I asked them.

It's true. Andrew Hopkins never showers, always eats like a pig, and always eats his boogers. He's really gross.

"Well you see Allie. He came to us. He wanted to know how we handsome prankster can get girls to like us. And we told him. You was looking for a boyfriend. He wants to go out with you Allie, just give the guy a chance" Fred said.

"I rathergo out with Draco Malfoy than that Hufflepuff" I told him.

"How about Crabbe instead of Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"He's been looking at your arse yesterday at lunch, and dinner" Fred said.

"Don't forget about in the corridors too" George added.

"That slimy snake, been looking at my arse?" I asked them.

"Yep, and so is Percy right now" Fred said.

I turned around and saw Percy starring at me with a red face along with some other seventh years. Some even winked at me.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and ran up to the girls dorm room. Angie and Katie was waiting for me.

I ran passed them and grabbed my uniform.

"I do not want to be bothered right now" I told them and ran into the bathroom.

I quickly got dress and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I walked over to Fred and George like nothing had happened.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked them.

"About time you ask" Fred and George said.

Fred, George and I walked out of the portrait when I was stopped by Andrew.

"Allison, c-could I ask you so-something?" Andrew asked.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A-alone" Andrew said.

"See ya" George said.

"Good luck mate" Fred said grinning.

I glared at Fred as he walked away with George.

"Allison, there is going to be a trip in two weeks to Hogsmeade would you like to go with me as on a date?" Andrew asked me.

"Allie!" I heard Every shout.

Andrew and I looked at Every as he ran over towards us.

"Go with me!" Every shouted.

"Uh" I said.

"I asked her to go with me" Andrew told Every.

"I asked her yesterday" Every told him.

"So, she turned you down" Andrew said.

"I don't care, I still love her!" Every shouted.

"If you excuse me, I'll just be going" I whispered and started to back away.

"Stay!" Andrew said.

"She doesn't have too, Hopkins" Fred and George said walking back up the stairs.

"Fred, George I didn't mean it to sound so..." Hopkins began, but was cut off by Every's fist.

Hopkin then punched Every. That started a fight.

"Let's go guys" I told Fred and George.

"But I want to see who wins" Fred said.

I grabbed his ear and started to walk down the stairs with George.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Can you please let go Allie?" Fred asked me as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Fine" I told him and let go of his ear.

We walked over to the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast. After we got done eating, we went to the dungeons. I sat beside Fred, while George sat beside Katie.

A few minutes later a beaten up Andrew Hopkins walked in the room.

"I think Every won the fight" Fred said as Every walked into the room with only a black eye.

"Guys and fighting" I muttered.

"It's fun" Fred said.

"I think pranking is funnier than that" I told him.

"True" Fred said.

"Every, Hopkins, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now" Snape said walking into the room.

Hopkins and Every walked out of the room.

"Class get out your books and study the Babbling Beverage" Snape said.

I got my potion book out and started to read. Fred began to tap his fingers on the table. It was a little annoying.

"Fred could you please stop doing that?" I asked him in a whisper.

"But I'm bored" Fred whispered.

"Read about the Babbling Beverage then" I told him.

"It's boring" Fred said.

"It's not boring, it's interesting" I told him.

"Because you actually like potions" Fred said.

"Take a nap then" I told him.

"Can't. Professor Grease will smack me across the head" Fred said.

I stifled a laugh at one of Fred's nicknames for Snape.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Nothing Professor" Fred said.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

"Git" Fred mumbled.

"Just read Fred" I told him.

"But Allie" Fred began.

"If it's too boring act like your reading while planning some pranks" I told him.

"Not a bad idea" Fred said.

Fred got his book and started to think about pranks.

After potions Fred, George and I walked to the Green House.

I sat down beside Fred and George.

"So what kind of pranks did you think of in Potions?" I asked Fred.

"Changing hair color, adding beards to students, and loads more" Fred said grinning.

"So which pranks are we going to do first?" George asked.

"I think we should do the adding beards to students" I said.

"I was thinking the same thing Allie" Fred said grinning.

"Aww you two lovebirds" George began, but was cut off by Fred smacking him in the head.

"Shut up George" Fred said as Professor Spout walked in.

"Alright class, today we are going to be growing Honking Daffodils" Professor Spout said.

"What's Honking Daffodils, Professor?" Someone asked.

"Honking Daffodils is a plant that honks and looks like a regular daffodil" Professor Spout said.

"Now get out your planting pots" Professor Spout said.

Everyone put a pot in front of them.

"Good now here is the seeds" Professor Spout said waving her wand.

Packs of seeds floated to everyone. My pack of seeds was to high for me to reach them.

"Need some help Allie?" Fred asked.

"No, I can get them" I told him as I jumped for them.

"Are you sure?" He asked laughing.

"No" I said as I fell into a some dirt.

Fred grabbed the packet and put it on the table. He then helped me up.

"Great, my skirt is all dirty" I said trying to rub off some of the dirt.

"Try the clean spell" George said.

"Good idea" I said and got my wand out. I said the spell and my skirt was clean.

"Ms. Black will you pay attention" Professor Spout said.

Some students started to whisper.

"Sorry Professor" I said.

"Now plant your seeds into the pot" Professor Spout said.

Everyone put the seeds into the pot.

"Now cover them with dirt"

Everyone put dirt into there pot.

"Add some water"

Everyone added water.

"In about a week they will start to spout and make some sound" Professor Spout said.

"So we just water them like everyday, until they are like grown?" Someone asked.

"Yes, Ms. Hinkle. Now that everyone has planted your seedling, why don't you read about the Honking Daffodils? Page 150" Professor Spout said.

"Great more reading" Fred muttered.

"It could be worst" I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"We could be cleaning the dung plants" I said.

"Do not ever mention those plants again Allie. I still can smell the dung" George said.

"Sorry, George" I said as I got my book out.

After Herbology, we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Fred and I sat beside each other, while George sat beside Lee.

"Okay class, stand up" Professor Lupin said as he walked to the front of the class.

Everyone stood up. Professor Lupin waved his wand and all the desks moved to the back of the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked.

"A boggart is is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear" I said.

"Very good Ms. Black. Five points to Gryffindor" Professor Lupin said.

" What Ms. Black just said is very true, so you have to be careful around a boggart. The only thing to defeat it is by laughter" Professor Lupin said.

"How can you laugh at a boggart when it is in the form of something you are afraid of?" Lee asked him.

"Well, Mr. Jordan. It is simple. You use the spell Riddikulus while thinking of the thing you are afraid of into something that is funny" Professor Lupin said.

"Ridd- what?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Repeat after me class Rid-dik-u-lus" Professor Lupin said.

"Riddikulus" Everyone said.

"Okay now. Can anyone tell me if there is a boggart in this room?" Professor Lupin asked.

Everyone started to look around the classroom. Some students moved closer to their friends.

A Hufflepuff named Ronald Hanshaw raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Hanshaw?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Is it in that wardrobe?" Ronald asked.

"Very good Mr. Hanshaw. Five points to Hufflepuff" Professor Lupin said.

"Why is it the wardrobe Professor?" someone asked.

"Because boggart's like to stay in dark places. Such as wardrobes, gap beneath beds, and the cupboards under sinks and desks" Professor Lupin said.

"Now then who wants to be the first to go up against the boggart?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I bet you two sickles you'll piss your pants George" Fred said whispering.

"Your on" George said grinning and stepped forward.

"I'll be the first to go Professor" George said.

"Alright Mr. Weasley. Just remember to think..." Professor Lupin began.

"I know what to do Professor" George said.

"Okay. In 1...2...3" Professor Lupin said and waved his wand.

The wardrobe door opened and out came


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. In 1...2...3" Professor Lupin said and waved his wand.

The wardrobe door opened and out came Fred and me. The boggart Fred and me waved and smiled at him, until "we" just fell to the ground. Cuts and blood started to come onto "our" body. George started to have tears come out of his eyes.

Fred put an arm around me and squeezed. It was weird and scary seeing myself like that. I guess it was for Fred too.

"Mr. Weasley it isn't real remember" Professor Lupin said.

George raised his wand and shouted Riddikulus. The boggart me and Fred jumped up and turned into muggle clowns throwing pies at each other.

Everyone started to laugh. Fred removed his arm, so he could hold himself up.

"Okay who's next?" Professor Lupin asked.

Everyone started to run forward.

"Make a line" Professor Lupin said.

We all got into a line. I was behind Fred and he was behind ten students.

"Okay now step up Mr. Louis" Professor Lupin said.

Oliver Louis walked up and the boggart turned into an old woman. They was wearing dark green and silver outfits. Like Slytherins would wear.

"How dare you ungrateful child be sorted into Hufflepuff! You should have been in Slytherin! No wonder your mother and my son was killed! Being ungrateful and in Hufflepuff! You should have died with them. I was glad your ungrateful Uncle took you in" The old woman said.

"Fuck you gran ma ma. RIDDIKULUS!" Oliver shouted.

The old woman grew a duck beak and started to do the chicken dance.

"Very good Mr. Louis, but watch the language. Next" Professor Lupin said.

Angie stepped up.

The boggart turned into Fred.

"You thought I actually like you? I hate you and I'm in love with Allison" Fred" said.

"Riddikulus" Angie shouted.

"Fred" turned into Snape wearing lipstick and a dress.

Everyone started to laugh, except for Fred. He had a blank look on his face.

The next person went and it was Katie.

The boggart turned into a clown. Katie was scared of clowns.

She raised her wand and said Ridikulus.

The clown turned into McGonagall do the YMCA dance.

Everyone laughed at the dancing McGonagall.

"Well done Ms. Bell. Next"

Lee step up and the boggart turned into Angie.

"Lee, I'm getting married to Dean Thomas!" Angie said.

"Ridikulus" Lee shouted.

"Angie" turned into a seal and started to bounce a ball and threw the ball at someone making them fall.

Everyone was laughing, except for the person that fell and Angie she looked a little mad. After six students it was Fred's turn.

Fred stepped forward and the boggart turned into me and Percy. We was snogging.

Some students was giggling.

"Riddikulus" Fred said.

"Percy" turned into a monkey and "I" turned into a guy with a music box. The guy started to turn the handle and music began to play. The monkey started to dance.

Everyone was laughing.

It was my turn and I stepped up. I thought for a moment what I was really scared of and then it came to me.

The boggart turned into a woman with long orange hair and wide glassy green eyes. She had fear on her face and she was dead.

I froze with fear. It was my mum on the ground. I could feel tears come to my eyes. I couldn't say the spell, my mouth was dry and my tongue felt swollen.

"RIDDIKULUS!" I heard Professor Lupin shout.

My mum's body turned into Professor Spout doing the hokey pokey.

"C-class d-dismissed" Professor Lupin said.

"Allie, are you okay?" Fred asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him and hugged him. I started to cry. Fred just hugged me back and let me cry.

"Allison, could I speak with you?" Professor Lupin asked.

I stopped crying and looked at Professor Lupin.

"Mr. Weasley, could you just step outside the room?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Okay Professor" Fred said.

Fred let go of me and I let go of him. He walked out of the room.

Professor Lupin conjured two chairs over towards us. We sat down.

"Allison, did you know who that woman was?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes" I said.

"How do you know that woman?" He asked.

"She's my mum" I told him.

Professor Lupin eyes went wide and his face paled.

"Professor are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost" I said.

"Your _the_ Allison Black. Daughter of Alina Black?" Professor Lupin asked.

I nodded. Professor Lupin got out of his chair and hugged me tight.

"Professor, did you know my mum and dad?" I asked him once he let go of me.

"Yes I knew Alina and your... father" Professor Lupin said.

"Professor, I had a flash back once. It was my first Christmas and I was in a living room with a woman named Lily and a man named James. Who are they?" I asked.

"Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents and your mum's best friends. Lily was your Godmother" Professor Lupin said.

"So Harry's my God brother?" I asked him.

"Yes and what else happened in your flash back?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Well my mum walked into the room and told James he was a grown man and not baby. That's when you, Professor walked in and asked if you were late. Mum scolded you and a dog came into the room. She was going to scold him, but that's when the memory ended" I told him.

"I remember when that happened. It was fun" Professor Lupin said.

"Professor, when my mum scolded you she said I was your Goddaughter. Is it true?" I asked him.

"It is true. I am your Godfather" Professor Lupin said.

"So I'll live with you during the summer right?" I asked him.

"Allison, it is too dangerous to live with me. It is safer if you live with your Aunt and Uncle" Professor Lupin said.

"How can it be dangerous?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you, but it's better if you don't" Professor Lupin said.

"So I just live with my Aunt, Uncle and cousins who hate me and treat me like a house elf!" I asked him as I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Allison, wait!" Professor Lupin said.

I walked passed Fred.

"Hey Allie, what's wrong?" Fred asked me as he ran to me.

I walked down a corridor and stopped.

"Do you have the map?" I asked him.

Fred checked his robe pocket and pulled it out.

"Yeah" Fred said.

I grabbed the map. I got my wand out, tapped the map and said I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I opened it up and looked to see if anyone was coming our way or near us.

Filch was walking this way. I closed the map, tapped it with my wand and said Mischief Manage. I grabbed Fred's hand and ran into a broom closet. It was a little tight and dark. I was scared a little.

"Allie, why are we in here?" Fred asked.

"Filch was coming and I couldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you now" I told him with a shaky voice.

"Is it about what happened with Professor Lupin and are you okay? You sound scared" Fred asked.

"Yes and I am a little scared" I told him.

"Lumos" Fred said and Fred's wand lit up.

"Thanks" I told him.

"So what happened?" Fred asked.

"Professor Lupin said he knew my parents and he is my God father" I told him.

"That great Allie!" Fred said.

"I thought so too, but until I asked him if I could live with him. He said I couldn't live with him, because it's too dangerous" I told him.

"How could it be dangerous?" Fred asked.

"I don't know" I told him.

"Fred, why is your worst fear of seeing Percy and me snogging?" I asked him.

Fred remain quite.

"Fred, tell me" I said.

"Allie, I..." Fred began, but was cut off by the door opening.

Fred and I turned our heads to see a first year Ravenclaw staring at us.

"Um sorry" the first year said and shut the door.

"We better go" Fred said.

Fred said nox making the room go dark. I wasn't expecting that so I grabbed on to Fred.

"Don't worry Allie" Fred said.

Fred opened the door. I let him go. We walked out and walked to the common room. We skipped the rest of our classes.

Fred and I just joked around until George walked in.

"Where were you two?" George asked.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" George asked.

"Because I wanted to give you a hug" I told him.

"What happened?" George asked as we sat down beside Fred on the couch.

"Let Allie explain" Fred said.

And so I did. I told George about my talk with Professor Lupin and telling both Fred and George that Harry's mum was my God mother making Harry my God brother.

"Blimey, you could have to me before" Fred said.

"Well I wanted to tell you both" I said.

"Guys you can't believe what's happing outside!" Lee said running into the common room.

Fred, George and I turned to him.

"What's going on?" We asked him.

"Every and Hopkins are going to duel to see who get's to take you Allie to Hogsmeade!" Lee said and ran out of the room.

"Lets go!" Fred and George said.

"Let's not" I said.

Fred and George jumped up off the couch.

"Have fun watching them fight" I said.

"You're coming too" Fred said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.

"Fred! Put me down!" I told him.

"No" Fred said walking out of the common room.

I started to hit him on the back.

"That feels good Allie" Fred said.

I smacked his head.

"Don't hit my head" Fred said as he walked down the stairs.

"Keep hitting his head Allie" George said in front of us.

"Don't listen to him" Fred said.

I was about to hit him again.

"I'll throw you into the lake" Fred said.

"But I can't swim" I told him.

I was never taught how, because Aunt Susan didn't have the time to teach me. Same thing with Uncle Erik.

"Fine, but you will wake up with blue hair and purple skin" Fred said.

"Alright I'll stop" I said.

"Good" Fred said.

Fred and George walked out of the castle with me still on Fred's shoulder.

"Now where would they be?" Fred said looking around.

"Get the map out" I told him.

"I gave the map to you" Fred said.

"It's in my robe pocket" I told him.

"Your robe's in the common room" Fred said.

"Who's going to get?" I asked.

"No one, because we don't need it. Look" George said pointing over to a crowd.

Fred started to walk over to the crowd with George.

"Hey Lee" Fred said walking over to him.

"Hey George" Lee said.

"It's Fred" Fred said.

"Sorry Fred. Um why do you have Allie on your shoulder?" Lee asked.

"Because she didn't want to see the dual" Fred said.

"Where's Hopkin's at?" George asked.

"Oh his friends are keeping him away from Every, so he won't attack him until it's time" Lee said.

"And when's that?" I asked.

"When you show up" Lee said.

"I'm here" I said.

"Oh! Hey! Allie's here!" Lee shouted out.

Everyone turned to us.

"Get her arse over here so these two losers can fight" A Slytherin said.

Fred walked to the front.

"Hey Allie, when I win will you go out with me?" Every asked.

"You mean when I win" Hopkins said walking over to us.

"Okay Every, Hopkin's, take ten paces" Lee said.

Every and Hopkin's took ten steps away from each other.

"Now bow" Lee said.

They bowed and raised there wands.

"Begin!" Lee shouted.

Every shouted out Avis. Birds came flying out his wand and hit Hopkin's. Knocking him down.

Everyone laughed except for me. I didn't think it was funny.

Hopkin's got up and shouted out Ruptispecktis.

Every dropped to the ground on his knees holding his face and shouting out in pain.

"What did you do!" I asked running over to Every.

"I used a spell what does it look like? Now get out of the way bitch!" Hopkin's said in an angry tone.

"Oi! Don't you dare call Allie that and don't talk to her that way!" Fred said walking over to Hopkin's and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Every are you okay?" I asked him as I got on my knees.

"My eyes hurt" Every said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT WEASLEY!" Hopkin's asked him.

"This" Fred said and punched him.

Everyone started to shout out fight over and over again.

"Every I'll be right back" I told him and ran to where Fred was fighting Hopkin's.

George was trying to get through the crowd.

"Get out of the way before I hex your arse so bad your mum will be feeling it!" I threanted.

Everyone got out of the way. George and I ran to the front.

Hopkin's was on the ground with Fred on top of him about to punch him.

"FRED STOP IT!" I shouted out.

Fred stopped and looked at me. Hopkin's then punch Fred where a boy should never be hit at. Fred fell off of him.

Hopkin's got up and raised his wand at him. George tackled Hopkin's knocking his wand out of his hand.

"Fred! Are you okay!" I asked him as I rushed over to him.

"I'll be fine" Fred said laying on the ground holding his family jewels.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Charlie hits harder down there than Hopkin's did. I'll be fine in a few minutes" Fred said.

"What is going on!" Professor McGonagall asked as she ran over to everyone.

Everyone ran away, except me, Fred, George, Every, and Hopkin's.

"Oh my! What's wrong Mr. Every?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"My eyes fucking hurt!" Every shouted.

"What happened to him!" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hopkin's and Every was dueling and Hopkin's shot Every with a spell, causing him to fall to the ground and holding his face" I told her.

"Is this true Mr. Every?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor" Every said.

"What spell did you use Mr. Hopkin's?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The eye hurting spell and the Weasleys attacked me" Hopkin's said.

Professor McGonagall casted the counter curse for the spell on Every.

"Is this true Mr. Weasleys?" Professor McGonagall asked as she turned to them.

"Yes" George said.

"If everything is true then, I will be taking 10 points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and give you four a weeks worth of detention" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, give me detention too" I said.

"Why Ms. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because I'm the reason Every and Hopkin's was dueling for" I told her.

"Why would they duel each of other because of you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"They dueled each other because they both wanted to take me to Hogsmeade" I told her.

"It wasn't your fault Ms. Black" Professor McGonagall said.

"I know, but it's because of me that Fred and George got in trouble" I told her.

"Allie, it wasn't your fault" George said.

Fred was still on the ground.

"What is wrong with Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hopkin's hit me in the..." Fred began.

"Hopkin's hit him between the legs" George cut in.

"Is this true Mr. Hopkin's?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, he's just pretending!" Hopkin's said.

"That's not true! I saw him hit Fred" I said.

"Mr. Hopkin's an extra week of detention for lying" Professor McGonagall said.

"You all may leave, but starting tonight at 8 come to my office" Professor McGonagall said and left.

"This isn't over Every and Weasleys" Hopkin's said.

I got my wand out and walked over to him.

"Then this will make it be over" I said putting my wand to his throat.

"Hahaha what are you going to do? Turn my hair pink?" Hopkin's asked.

"No, worst._ Furnunculus_" I said.

Hopkin's face started to get covered in boils.

"You'll pay for that Black!" Hopkin's said running away.

I heard growling from a near by bush. I turned to the bush and saw the black dog.

"I'm just gonna go" Every said after he saw the black dog.

He must be afraid of dogs or afraid I'm going to do the samething to him as I did to Hopkin's.

I looked over to where George was sitting on the ground beside Fred, who was laying on the ground.

I looked back over to the dog. It was staring at me. I walked over to it.

"Hello puppy" I said petting it's head.

"You won't believe what happened today" I said.

The dog looked at me.

"I found out I have a God father" I said sitting down in front of him.

"He's a teacher here" I said.

The dog walked over to me and laid his head in my lap. I started to rub his head.

"His name is Remus Lupin" I said.

The dog jumped up. I was not expecting that so I let out a small scream.

"Allie!" I heard Fred and George shout.

"I'm okay guys" I said looking at them.

I turned to the dog. He was staring me in the eyes. He then looked behind me and let out a growl.

I turned and saw Fred running over to me.

"Fred! I'm okay" I told him as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

The dog started to growl.

"That thing is about to attack" Fred said as he started to run away.

"That thing is a nice sweet dog and put me down!" I shouted.

"No" Fred said.

I noticed the dog was running after us.

"Oh shit. RUN!" I screamed.

"Told you!" Fred said running faster.

Fred ran into the castle and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where's George!" I asked.

"He took off running when he noticed the dog" Fred said dropping me on the couch.

"Hey!" I said as he walked over to a chair.

Fred picked up my robe and checked the pockets. He pulled out the map and put it in his robe pocket. I sat up on the couch as he sat down.

"Someone could have took the map" Fred said.

"Sorry, but it was hot in here at the time, so I took my robe off" I said.

"I know it was hot, because I was in here" Fred said grinning.

"Oh yeah that's the reason" I said laughing.

"Aw you two are flirting" George said walking over to us.

"Shut it George" I said as he sat down beside me.

"What it's true" George said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We was joking around" Fred said.

"It starts out with joking, next it will be flirting and then it will be dating" George said.

"Allie!" Angie shouted.

Fred got up and left the room. George had a confused look on his face and followed after him.

Why is Fred acting weird all of a sudden.

"Allie! What happened!" Angie asked me sitting down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"After DADA and who was that woman?" Angie asked.

"Oh. That woman was my mum and Professor Lupin and I talked. Well after I cried" I told her.

Angie gave me a hug.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Angie said.

"Okay" I told her.

"Allie! Angie!" Katie shouted.

"What?" We asked her as she sat down.

"What happened outside?" Katie asked.

"What happened?" Angie asked.

"Every and Hopkin's got in a duel" Katie said.

"Really! Why?" Angie asked.

"I will tell you two if you shut up" I said.

Katie and Angie stopped talking.

"Well Every and Hopkin's was dueling and Hopkin's shot Every with the eye hurting spell" I said.

"Ooh that had to hurt" Angie said.

"It did, because he fell to the ground holding his face. I ran over to Every and asked Hopkin's what did he do to Every. Hopkin's got angry all of a sudden told he he used a spell, and he told me to get out of the way. He also called me a female dog" I told them.

"He called you a bitch!" Angie asked shocked.

"Yes" I said.

"But he like's you" Katie said.

"I guess he doesn't no more and I'm glad" I told them.

"So what happened next?" Angie asked.

"Well Fred heard what Hopkin's called me and got mad. He walked over to Hopkin's told him never to call me that and don't speak to me that way. He then grabbed Hopkin's by the front of his shirt. They started to fight. So I ran over to where Fred and Hopkin's was fighting and yelled. 'Fred! Stop it!' Fred did and Hopkin's punched Fred where a boy should never be hit at" I said.

"In his tea bags?" Angie asked.

"Tea bags?" I said.

"You know his family jewels" Angie said.

"Oh. Yeah there" I said.

"Poor Fred. Is he okay?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, he's fine now" I told her.

"Okay enough about Fred and his jewels, what happened next?" Katie asked.

"Fred fell off of Hopkin's. Hopkin's got up and raised his wand at Fred. George tackled Hopkin's making him drop his wand. Then McGonagall came. She took ten points each from Fred, George, Hopkin's and Every. She then gave all of us a week of detention. Hopkin's got an extra week, for lying to McGonagall" I told her.

"When do you have detention?" Angie asked.

"Starting at eight tonight" I told her.

"Allie, can you come with me to speak to my twin?" George asked walking over to me.

"Uh sure, George. See ya Katie and Angie" I said and followed George up the stairs to the boy's room.

I walked in to the messy room.

"What is it Fred?" I asked him.

"Angie" Fred said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She likes me doesn't she?" Fred asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"What happened in Defense Against the Dark Art's class" Fred said.

"Yeah she does" I said.

"How long has she fancied me?" Fred asked.

"Since first year and why do you want to know?" I asked.

"He's thinking about dating her" George said.

I felt my heart fall a little and my stomach churned.

"T-that's good. She'll be happy if you do go out with her" I said.

"You think I should?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"When should I ask her?" Fred asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked him.

"Because you are a girl and her friend" Fred said.

"Oh yeah. Hm I think you should ask her next week. Because we have detention all week long" I told him.

"I'll wait till next week" Fred said.

"Let's get something to eat now" Fred said getting off of his bed.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear" George said grinning.

"Me too" I said.

We walked out of the boy's room and out of the common room and to the Great Hall. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate. After dinner we went to McGonagall's classroom. Every and Hopkin's was already there. McGonagall made us all write fifteen times 'I will not break the rules'. After we was done with detention we went to the common room and hang out there for a while, until it was time for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed and nothing much has happened. I ignore Professor Lupin when he tries to talk to me, except in class. Hagrid had gotten a hippogriff and was going to teach us about it, until Draco Malfoy got attacked by it.

There's a rumor about Harry dying soon, because of Professor Trelawny seeing something in his tea cup.

"Allie wakey wakey" Angie shouted.

I got up and got my uniform. I walked into the bathroom and got change. I walked down to the common room and waited for Fred and George. I waited for ten minutes and they still hadn't came down.

I saw Percy walking down the boy's staircase. I walked over to him.

"Hey Percy" I said.

"Hello Allison" Percy said smiling.

"Do you know if Fred and George is up yet?" I asked him.

"No, but knowing them they probably stayed up all night planning something" Percy said.

"True" I said. Percy began to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"Allison, in a week there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip. Would you um like to go with me?" Percy asked.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure" I said.

"R-really!" Percy asked.

"Yes" I said.

"This isn't a prank is it?" Percy asked.

"I'm not that mean" I told him.

"Allie" I heard Fred and George say walking down the stairs.

"I'll see you later Allison" Percy said and walked away.

"What did he want?" George asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Okay, let's get breakfast, I'm hungry" Fred said.

"Let's go" I said.

We left the common room and went to the Great Hall. We ate breakfast and went to Potions. After Potions, we went to Herbology. My flower spouted and made a little honk sound.

Once Herbology was over we went to DaDa. After DaDa we went to History of Magic.

"How boring can Professor Binns get?" Fred asked George and I as we walked to Divination.

"Who knows" I said as we walked into the class room.

"Hello" Professor Trelawny said.

"Hello Professor" I said and sat down at one of the round tables.

Fred sat on the right and George sat on the left. I was between them. Lee then came over to us and sat beside George.

Once everyone got into the class room, Professor Trelawny told us we will be tea leaves reading.

"Didn't we do this in third year?" Fred asked George as Lee and I went to get a cup.

"Yeah, but we do this every year" I said walking back to the table.

We sat down and Professor Trelawny made tea pour into our cups.

"Now switch with the person beside you" Professor Trelawny said.

George and Lee switched cups with each other. Fred and I switched cups with each other.

"Now drink it" Professor Trelawny said.

Everyone drunk the tea.

"Now look into your cups and what do you see?" Professor Trelawny said.

I looked into Fred's cup and seen something that looked like a broken heart.

"What does mine look like Allie?" Fred asked.

"A broken heart or something, what about mine?" I asked.

"Yours looks like a butterfly" Fred said.

"I wonder what they mean?" I said.

"Well a broken heart means, I will have broken hearts and a butterfly means change" Fred said reading from a book.

"You mean looks?" I asked.

"Could be or the way things are" Fred said

I wonder what's going to change?

"Hey George what's your cup say" Fred asked.

"It looks like a monkey" George said.

"Doesn't that mean you'll be pranking a lot?" Fred asked.

"Yes" George said.

"Does anyone want to know what mine say?" Lee asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Mine looks like a fish" Lee said.

"A fish? Doesn't that mean you'd keep going after something?" I asked.

"Yes" Lee said.

"Your going to keep going after Angie?" George said.

"I'll never stop" Lee said.

"Well you better because Fred is going to ask her out soon" George said.

"What!" Lee said.

"Fred's going to ask her out" George repeated.

I'm glad Angie and Katie doesn't have this class.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Jordan?" Professor Trelawny asked Lee.

"Yeah one of my best friends is going to ask out the girl I like" Lee said and left the room.

The bell rung a minute later.

We got up and left the classroom.

"When are going to ask her?" George asked Fred.

"I don't know, maybe at lunch" Fred said.

"That's in a few minutes" I said.

"Well we better go to the Great Hall and wait" Fred said.

We walked to the Great Hall and sat down at our table. We started to eat. Angie and Katie walked in to the Great Hall.

"Call her over here" Fred whispered to me.

"Why won't you?" I asked him.

"Please?" Fred asked.

"Fine. OI! ANGIE COME HERE" I shouted out.

Angie and Katie walked over to us.

"What is it Allie?" Angie asked.

"Eat with us" I said.

"Okay" Angie said and sat down beside Fred.

Katie sat beside George.

Everyone started to talk and joke around. I just ate my food and listened to everyone.

"Um Angie could I ask you something?" Fred asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Angie asked.

"Hey Katie why don't we go sit over there with Lee" George said getting up and dragging Katie with him over to Lee.

"I have some homework to do and I need um Hermione's help" I said and got up.

I walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Allie" Harry, Hermione and Ron said.

"Hey guys" I said sitting beside Harry.

"Why aren't you with Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"Because Fred's asking Angie out" I told him.

Ron dropped his fork and starred at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked.

"Why would I?" I asked him.

"Because you like him" Ron said.

"Only as a friend" I said.

"You say that..." Ron began.

"YES!" I heard Angie scream.

Everyone went quite and looked at Angie and Fred.

"What can't a guy ask out a girl?" Fred asked everyone.

Everyone turned back to what they was doing.

"Well I have some homework to do, if you need me I'll be outside by the lake" I told them and got up.

I walked out of the Great Hall and outside. I walked to the Black lake and sat down. I got a piece of parchment out of my bag and a quill. I started to do my Potion homework.

I love doing my homework by the Black lake. Once I was done with my potion homework, I put it in my bag.

As I was doing that I heard crunching. I turned towards the noise and saw the black dog. I was about to get up and run, but the dog looked sad.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked the dog.

It shook it's head no.

"Come over here then" I said.

The dog slowly walked over to me and laid down beside me. I started to pet it head.

"Are you a stray?" I asked it.

It nodded yes.

"I guess you don't have a name either?" I asked it.

The dog nodded yes.

"Really! Could you tell me your name?" I asked the dog.

The dog nodded and got up. The dog walked into the forest and came back out with a stick. I started to write something.

I looked at what it was writing.

Padfoot.

"Padfoot? I think my mum and dad had a dog named Padfoot when I was a baby" I told the dog.

The dog started to make a weird sound, almost like it was laughing.

"Are you laughing?" I asked it.

I nodded.

"You are a strange dog" I told it.

The dog rolled it's eyes.

"Did you just rolled your eyes?" I asked the dog.

The dog nodded.

"You must be really smart" I said.

It nodded again.

"What a sweet little Soppy" I heard Luna Lovegood say behind me.

I turned around.

"Hey Luna" I said waving at her.

"Hello Allison, is that a Soppy?" Luna asked.

"A what?" I asked her.

"It's a creature that looks like a black shaggy dog. They are highly intelligent, sweet, and loving creatures" Luna said sitting beside me on the ground.

"He might be a Soppy. Are you Soppy Padfoot?" I asked petting Padfoot's head.

Padfoot shook his head no.

"Aw, I was wishing to see a Soppy" Luna said frowning and petting Padfoot.

"You might one day" I said.

"I do hope so. Well I best be off time to feed the little Juju's" Luna said getting up.

"What's a Juju?" I asked her.

"They are small blue birds with red spots on their foreheads and their feather's are good for writing with" Luna said and walked into the forest.

"Luna! Wait you can't go in there!" I shouted and got up.

I was about to run into the forest, but Padfoot grabbed my robe with his teeth.

"Let go Padfoot! I have to go get her!" I said.

"Allie!" I heard Fred or George shout.

I turned and saw George running towards me.

"Let go of her!" George shout.

"George wait you don't understand!" I shouted.

It was to late George got his wand out and pointed it at Padfoot. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at George.

George stopped running.

"Allie, what are you doing?" George asked.

"Padfoot's not trying to hurt me" I told him.

"Then what do you call that?" George asked pointing to Padfoot, who still had a hold of my robe.

"He stopped me from running into the forest after Luna Lovegood" I told him.

"Loony Lovegood's in there? What for?" George asked.

"Something about feeding the Juju's" I said.

"The what?" George asked.

"It's a blue bird with red spots on it's forehead" I told him.

"Loony's in there all by herself looking for an imaginary bird?" George asked.

"Feeding them, not looking" I told him.

"That girl is either lost her mind or is really brave" George said.

"I think she's both" I told him.

"Most likely" George said laughing then he frowned and looked down at my robe.

That's when I remembered Padfoot still had a hold of my robe and George was terrified of dogs.

"Uh Allie, you do know that dog still has a hold of your robe right" George said staring at the dog.

"Padfoot, could you let go?" I asked him.

Padfoot let go of my robes.

"Thanks" I told him.

"I best be going, I have a lot of searching to do" Luna said walking out of the forest.

I jumped a little.

Padfoot made that laughing sound and George laughed to.

"It's not funny you two" I said.

"Yeah it was, but not as funny when you found out Percy was looking at your arse last week" George said.

Padfoot let out a growl. George stepped back and pulled me with him.

"It's alright George" I told him.

"But he just growled" George said.

"If he's scaring you, then you can go back to the castle" I told him

"I don't want to. Katie's been bugging me and Angie and Fred are annoying with their sweet lovey dovey stuff" George said.

"Lovey dovey stuff? I thought Fred never say stuff like that" I asked.

"He doesn't and I'm a little worried" George said.

"Maybe he's under a love potion" I said jokingly.

"Yeah maybe" George said seriously.

"Don't tell me you actually think Angie would do something like that?" I asked him.

"We better go back to the castle. It's almost time for the dementors to come out" George said.

"Yeah we better. See ya Padfoot" I said and picked up my stuff.

George and I walked back to the castle. We walked up to the common room and put my stuff away. It was almost dinner time, so George and I walked to the Great Hall.

I noticed Fred and Angie was snogging. I felt a little sick and I think a little bit jealous, but why would I be jealous?

"Oh, I forgot to mention Fred and Angie snog" George said.

"You should have told me earlier" I said.

"Sorry" George said.

"Allie! George! Come sit with us!" Lee shouted.

George and I walked over to where Lee was sitting at and sat down.

"It makes me sick seeing them snog" Lee muttered.

"Isn't it a little bit early for them to be snogging?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I think Angie gave Fred a you know" George said.

"What do you think she gave Fred?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing" George said.

"Come on you can tell me" Lee said.

"Alright, but don't tell a soul" George said.

Lee nodded.

"I think Angie gave Fred a love potion after he asked her out" George said.

"It does seem like he's under a love potion" Lee said.

"I don't believe you two. Angie would never do that" I told him.

"Hey George, Allie, and Lee" Katie said sitting beside George.

"Hey Katie" We all said.

"Have you done your potion essay Allie?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked her.

"Just finished before coming down here" Katie said.

"We have a potion essay?" Lee asked.

"Yes and it's due tomorrow" I told him.

"Dammit! Could I copy yours Allie?" Lee asked.

"Sorry Lee, but I don't like it when people copy my work" I told him.

"Katie?" Lee asked.

"I promised Angie" Katie said.

"George?" Lee asked.

"Do you think I actually do my homework for Snape?" George asked.

"I'm screwed" Lee said laying his head on the table.

"Don't worry Lee. You, Fred and I can fail together" George said.

"That's a way to cheer him up George" I said before taking a bite out of my food.

After dinner everyone went to their common rooms. Lee, George and I walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Angie and Fred snogging on the couch.

"I'm going on to take a shower and go to bed so good night guys" I told Lee and George.

"Night Allie" George and Lee said.

I walked to the girls dorm and walked over to my trunk. I got my pjs out which was another pair of Fred's old boxers and a red shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I changed into my pj's. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Angie walking into the room with a giant smile.

"Hey Angie" I said walking over to my bed.

"Hello Allie, today was amazing!" Angie said.

"I'm sure it was. You and Fred seem to be the a perfect couple" I told her as I sat down in my bed.

"I know!" Angie said.

"Are those Fred's boxers?" Angie asked me.

"Yeah they are an old pair of his" I told her.

"Could I have them?" She asked.

"Um I kinda where these to bed" I told her.

"You could wear George's" Angie said.

"Ron wears those" I told her.

"Okay" she said.

"Well I'm going to bed g'night Angie" I said and laid down in my bed.

"Night Allie" Angie said.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by and it was finally the trip to Hogsmeade. Everyone was excited except for the second and first years.

I promised Percy I would meet him at Honeydukes after Fred, George, Lee and I buy some stuff at Zonko's.

"I can't wait for my date with Fred today!" Angie said putting make up on in the bathroom.

"I know you can't" Katie said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

" 'cause you mentioned it like fifty times" I said getting a pair of muggle jeans, and a muggle shirt out of my trunk.

"I know, but I am just so excited!" Angie said.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my black thin jacket and put it on. I walked out of the room and down to the common room.

Fred was sitting with George on the couch talking. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey Fred long time no talk" I said.

Fred has hardly talked to me since he started to date Angie.

"What do you mean? I talked to you yesterday" Fred said.

Maybe George was right. Angie might have put Fred under a love potion. When you're on a love potion you can't remember anything you do, while on it.

"No, you haven't spoke to me hardly since last week" I told him.

"No, I remembered we walked and talked to the Great Hall for lunch yesterday" Fred said.

"You asked Angie out a week ago" I told him.

"No I asked her out yesterday" I told him.

"Hey Allie, George and Freddykins" Angie said walking over to us.

Angie gave Fred the nickname Freddykins.

"Hey Angie" George and I said.

"Ready to get some breakfast Fred?" Angie asked.

"Sure Angie" Fred said and got up.

Angie and Fred walked out of the common room.

"I think you're right George" I said.

"About Angie giving Fred a love potion?" George asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"Fred didn't seem like he was on one just now" George said.

"Because it must have worn off, but Angie will probably give him another one" I told him.

"But when would she give him one?" George asked.

"At breakfast!" I said and ran out of the room.

I heard George following me. I ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall. I opened the door and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Fred was taking a drink out of his goblet when I got near them. After he put it down he stared at Angie like she was a goddess.

I stopped running and let George catch up with me.

"You are right George. She did give him a love potion" I said.

"What do we do then?" George asked.

"We tell McGonagall" I told him.

"No we can't" George said.

"And why can't we?" I asked him.

"Because it wouldn't be as fun" George said.

"Okay then how do we stop her?" I asked him.

"I will tell you when I think of how to stop her" George said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's eat" I said and dragged him by the arm over to where Lee was sitting at with Katie.

"Hey George and Allie" Lee said.

"Hey Lee" George and I said.

"Hi George" Katie said.

"Hi Katie" George said.

"I got you some orange juice, George" Katie said sliding a goblet to him.

"Thanks Katie" George said reaching for the goblet.

I stomped on his foot. George stopped reaching for the goblet and turned to me.

"Why'd you do that for?" George asked.

"It could have some you know what in it" I whispered to him.

George nodded and grabbed the goblet.

"Here Lee" George said and handed Lee the goblet.

"No!" Katie shouted as Lee drunk the goblet.

Lee put the goblet down and looked at Katie like Fred did earlier to Angie.

"Um Lee are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded while staring at Katie.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"As long as I'm with my true love" Lee said.

"True love? Who's that?" George and I asked him at the same time.

"Katie Bell" Lee said.

"Um okay well I'm just going to go now" Katie said and got up.

She ran out of the Great Hall. Lee chased after her.

"She tried to give me a love potion!" George said.

"Yep" I said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"And I almost drunk it!" George said.

"Mm hm" I said chewing my bacon.

"How did you know?" George asked.

I swallowed my bacon.

"I didn't. It was just a guess" I told him.

"You're a lucky guesser" George said.

"I know" I told him.

George and I ate our breakfast and went out to the front of the school where we gave McGonagall our permission forums. George and I walked to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go to Zonko's!" I shouted once we walked into the village.

Some people stared at us for a second and continued on with what ever they was doing.

"Alright" George said.

George and I walked into the shop.

"I love the smell of new joke products in the morning" George said as we walked in.

"Except for dung bombs?" I asked him.

"Except for those" George said.

I stopped walking and picked up a box of Hiccough sweets.

"It feels weird without having Fred with us isn't it?" I asked George.

"Yeah it does" George said.

I was about to say something when Angie and Fred walked into the shop.

"I have an idea!" George whispered to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Follow me" George said and walked behind a shelf.

I followed him.

"We need to get Angie away from Fred" George said.

"That'll be hard" I told him.

"That's why I'm going to do it" George said.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked him.

"Just watch" George said.

George walked over to Angie and Fred. I couldn't hear what they was saying because everyone in the shop was loud.

After a minute or two, Angie ran out of the shop. Fred tried to follow her, but George hit him over the head with a thick joke book. Fred fell, but George caught him and dragged him over to where I was.

"Let's go before Angie get's back" George said.

I nodded. George and I left the shop dragging Fred. We passed Honeydukes and I saw Percy waiting outside.

"George, wait" I told him.

George stopped walking and turned to me.

"I was suppose to go on a date with Percy today. I have to tell him I'll..." I began.

"Go on a date with Percy. I'll take care of Fred" George said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's your first date" George said.

"I can reschedule it" I told him.

"No, don't, just go. Fred and I will be at the potion shop if we aren't there then we'll be at the shrieking shack" George said and walked away.

I walked over to Percy.

"Hey Percy" I said.

"Hello Allison, are you ready?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am" I told him.

Percy and I went to Honeydukes first, then to the three broomstick and ate lunch. Percy then had to leave to go back to Hogwarts, because he was head boy.

"I'll see ya later Percy" I said and ran to the potion shop.

It was a small shop in the village. When I walked into the shop Fred or George wasn't there. I walked over to the old witch who owned the store.

"Did you see two tall orange headed twins come in here?" I asked her.

"Yes. They left a while ago" she said.

"Okay and thanks" I told her and left the shop.

I walked to the shrieking shack. There I saw the two people I was looking for. I ran over to them.

"There you two are" I said.

"Hey Allie" George said.

Fred was staring at nothing.

"Is Fred okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the love potion antidote takes at least an hour to work" George said.

"And it's only been forty five minutes" I told him.

"Yep, so in fifteen minutes he'll be back to normal" George said.

"That's good" I said.

"So how was your date with Percy?" George asked me.

"You had a date with Percy!" Fred asked me.

"I thought you said he would be back to normal in fifteen minutes?" I asked George.

"Well that's what this bottle said" George said reading the bottle label.

"Oh wait, I see now" George said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's nothing important" George said putting the bottle away.

"Why did you go on a date with Percy for?" Fred asked me.

"Because he asked me to" I told him.

"I can't believe you would go on a date with him of all people" Fred said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

Fred's face went a little pink.

"I am not jealous of that prat" Fred said.

"You sound like you are" I said.

"I am not" Fred said turning away from me.

"There you are Freddykins. I was looking everywhere for you" I heard Angie say behind me.

Fred turned around.

"Angie, it's over" Fred said.

"What! Why?" Angie asked.

"I think George and I will be going" I said.

"Don't go. Angie you put me under a love potion" Fred said.

"H-how did you know?" Angie asked.

"George and Allie" Fred said.

"Allie! I thought we was friends!" Angie asked angrily.

"We was until you put Fred under a love potion. How could you!" I told her angrily.

"Because Fred would have broke up with me in a few days!" Angie said.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"He would have broken up with me because of..." Angie stopped talking and turned to some bushes.

I saw Padfoot growling.

"I'm going to get out of here!" Angie screamed and ran away.

"Allie, get behind me!" Fred said pulling me behind him.

Fred got his wand out and pointed it at Padfoot.

"Fred, wait! He's nice!" I shouted.

"How do you know?" Fred asked me.

"Because he's a good dog" I told him.

"He is Fred" George said.

"Alright, but stay close to me Allie. I don't trust him" Fred said.

Padfoot growled at Fred and left.

"Look at what you did Fred. You made him leave" I told him.

"I'm sorry Allie" Fred said.

"You should be" I said.

The rest of our time in Hogsmeade we spent in Zonko's buying stuff.

Once we got back we walked up the grand staircase. We got close to the Gryffindor entrance when everyone stopped.

"I wonder what's wrong?" I asked the twins.

"Dunno" they said.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head boy" Percy said walking down the other set of stairs.

"Get back, all of you, No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched" Percy said.

Ginny ran over to us.

"The Fat Lady is gone!" Ginny said and then ran to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Everyone was talking at once. I couldn't really understand what they was saying.

"The headmaster's here" I heard Percy shout.

"Come on, move" Dumbledore said running up the stairs.

I was surprise a old wizard like Dumbledore could run that fast up stairs.

"You heard. Move!" Percy shouted.

Everyone moved. I could see the painting where the Fat Lady was suppose to be. The painting had cuts on it.

Dumbledore and Filch ran to the painting.

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady" Dumbledore said.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there" Filch said pointing towards a painting.

Everyone ran to the painting.

"Mind where you're going! Slow down! You listen! I'm Head Boy!" Percy shouted.

Everyone got to the painting.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" The Fat Lady shouted.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall" Dumbledore said.

Everyone started to go down the stairs. I stood at the painting where the Fat Lady was. She looked more scared.

"Gahh! There's his eyes!" She shrieked.

Everyone ran back to the painting, including Dumbledore.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked her.

"T-There" She said pointing to me.

Everyone turned to me.

"Her eyes are the same as his, Headmaster" The Fat Lady said.

"W-what?" I said.

Everyone around me backed away, except for Dumbledore and the twins.

"Everyone to the Great Hall" Dumbledore said.

No one moved.

"Now" Dumbledore said.

Everyone walked to the Great Hall.

"Your father's a murder" Someone said.

"Don't you dare say that to her!" Fred said.

Who ever said that ran.

When we got in the Great Hall we sat down and waited for Dumbledore.

Everyone was staring at me and kept away. Except for the twins.

Once Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, everyone turned to look at him.

"Everyone is to stay in here for the night" Dumbledore said.

"Please stand up" Dumbledore said.

Everyone stood up. Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables disappeared and sleeping bags was in there place.

"No one is to leave the Great Hall" Dumbledore said.

After a few more words from Dumbledore he left to help search the castle.

I sat down on a sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling. Fred sat down on my right and George sat down on my left.

"What if he's actually my father?" I asked Fred and George.

"Who?" Fred and George asked.

"Sirius Black" I said.

"It wouldn't change a thing" George and Fred said.

"Yes it would. I would be the daughter of a murder" I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"It doesn't change who you are" George said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because you'll still be the same fun, loving, caring, beautiful girl, I know" George said.

I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm not beautiful" I whispered.

"Don't you dare say that!" George shouted.

"I'm not. I'm just an average looking girl" I said.

"Allie, you are the most beautiful girl here" George said.

"You are just saying that" I told him.

"No I'm not" George said.

I was about to say something when George put his lips to mine. I froze and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**~George POV~**

I can't believe it! I am finally kissing Allie! I've been waiting to kiss her since I met her.

"George!" I heard Fred shout.

I opened my eyes and saw Allie had fainted.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She fainted!" Fred said angrily.

I laid Allie down on her sleeping bag.

"I can't believe you kissed her like that!" Fred said angrily.

"I couldn't help myself" I said.

"You couldn't help yourself! Bloody hell, I can't believe you!" Fred said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"I'm not jealous. Why does everyone think that?" Fred asked angrily.

"Your hopeless sometimes" I said.

"How?" Fred asked me.

"Never mind. I'm going to bed" I told him and laid down in my sleeping bag.

"Stupid git" I heard Fred muttered after he punched my cheek.

**~Allison POV~**

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there" I heard Filch say.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said.

"The third floor's clear too, sir" I heard Filtwick say.

"Very good" Dumbledore said.

"I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, nore anywhere else in the castle" Snape said.

"I didn't really expect him to linger" Dumbledore said.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own...completely undetected?" Snape said.

"Quite remarkable, yes" Dumbledore said.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Snape asked.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next" Dumbledore said.

"You may recall...prior to the start of term I expressed concerns...about your appointment of Professor-  
"Snape said.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe...and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses" Dumbledore said.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned? And Black, should she be told?" Snape asked.

What does he mean?

"Perhaps. But for now, let them sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud" Dumbledore said.

Not soon after I fell back to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to being poked by someone. I opened my eyes and saw Fred looking over me.

"Bloody hell, you look like you have a furry orange creature on your head" I said looking at Fred's messy mop of hair.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked me.

"Fine I guess" I told him.

"Your not mad at George?" Fred asked.

That's when I remembered George kissed me last night!

"He kissed me!" I shouted.

"Yes and you fainted" Fred said.

"I did!" I asked.

"Yes" Fred said.

"I didn't mean to faint" I said.

"Oh your awake" I heard George say.

My face went red.

"H-hey George" I said hiding my face in with my hair.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"Uh yeah. Just fine" I told him.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" George asked.

"I'll leave you two alone" Fred said bitterly and walked away.

"About last night..." George began.

"I'm sorry that I fainted" I blurted out.

"It's alright" George said.

"Really? I thought you would be mad or something" I said.

"I would never be mad at you Allie. I like you a lot" George said.

I gulped.

"I like you too George, but not that way" I said.

"Oh. Well I feel like an idiot now" George said.

"No don't feel that way George" I told him.

"I kissed you in front of every Gryffindor" George said.

"What! Everyone saw that!" I asked him.

"Yes and I got punched in the face by Fred too" George said rubbing his red cheek.

"Why did Fred punch you for?" I asked him.

"Because I kissed you" George said.

"But why?" I asked him.

"You and Fred are hopeless sometimes" George said.

"I'm not hopeless!" I said.

"Yes you are" George said.

"Whatever. So we still friends?" I asked him.

"No" George said.

"Oh" I said looking down.

"We are best friends" George said.

I looked up at him and hugged him.

"I'm glad we still are" I said.

"Same here" George said hugging me back.

We let go of each other and walked to the Gryffindor common room. When we walked into the common room, everyone left to their dorms or left the common room.

"Do they actually believe I'm Sirius Black's daughter?" I asked George.

"Yes, and they aren't saying nice things either. I almost got in a fight with a few Ravenclaws" George.

"What did they say?" I asked him.

"Bad things" George said.

I heard a door open and closed coming from the boys staircase. George and I looked to see who was walking down them. It was only Fred.

"Hey Fred" I said.

Fred looked over at me and then at George. He frowned at George and left the common room.

"What's wrong with him all of a sudden?" I asked George.

"I think he's a little pissed about last night" George said.

"At you or me?" I asked me.

"Me" George said.

"Maybe we should go check on him?" I asked.

"You go and check on him. I think if he sees me he'll get madder" George said.

"Okay" I said and left the common room.

I walked down the staircase.

"Now where would he have gone?" I asked myself.

"Who?" I heard Luna asked.

"Merlin Luna! You scared me" I said jumping.

"I'm sorry" Luna said.

"It's alright" I told her.

"So who are you looking for?" She asked me.

"Fred" I told her.

"I think he went to the Black Lake" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna" I said.

"It's no problem. Oh look! It's a Yonkers Rink!" Luna said before running after what ever she saw.

I walked out of the castle and towards the Black Lake. I saw Fred sitting on a rock looking at the Black Lake.

I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I asked him.

"Is it Harry?" Fred asked.

"Nope" I told him.

"Is it Luna?" Fred asked.

"Nope" I told him.

"Is it my git of a brother George?" Fred asked me.

I frowned.

"He's not a git Fred" I said as I removed my hands and sat down beside him on the rock.

"Yes he is" Fred said.

"How?" I asked him.

"He kissed you with out asking you first" Fred said.

"It was only a kiss Fred" I said.

"Your first kiss" Fred said.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a kiss" I told him.

"I bet you two are going out now?" Fred huffed.

"No. He wanted too, but I just didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for me. He's more like a brother" I told him.

"That's good" Fred said.

"Yep" I said.

My stomach started to growl. My cheeks went pink.

"If your stomach growl any loud everyone in the castle will hear it" Fred said laughing.

"Very funny Freddykins" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Don't call me that" Fred said.

"I thought it was cute" I told him.

"It wasn't" He said.

My stomach growled again.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Fred said getting up off the rock.

I got up and walked with him to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen the house elf's came running over to us asking what we needed.

"Just some sandwiches and two pumpkin juices" Fred said.

"Right away Mr. Weasley" one of the house elves said and ran to the cooking area.

Fred and I walked over to a table and sat down waiting for the elves to give us our food.

Once the house elves gave us our food we ate. After we got done eating with left the kitchen and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Allie! Come quick!" Alicia shouted as I walked into the common room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Fluffy!" Alicia said.

Fluffy my adorable black rat I had gotten on my first trip to Diagon Alley.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"He's dead!" She said.

I froze.

My rat, my little sweet rat dead!

"Wh-what! How?" I asked her.

"He was covered in blood and had been stabbed!" Alicia said.

My eyes began to water I felt my legs give. Fred caught me and walked me over to the couch.

Fluffy was like family to me.

I began to cry on Fred's shoulder.

"I think I know who killed him" Alicia said.

I stopped crying and looked at her.

"Who?" I asked her.

"I saw Angie and Katie running to the bathroom with blood on their hands when I walked into the room" Alicia said.

I tried to get up, but Fred grabbed onto me.

"Allie, wait!" Fred said.

"I'm going to kill them!" I screamed.

"Allie, you don't know if they actually did that" Fred said.

"Johnson gave you a love potion and Bell tried to give George one. If they would do that than they would kill Fluffy!" I told him.

"But why would they kill him?" Fred asked me.

"To get back at me. I ruined their chances" I told him.

"What chances?" Fred asked me.

"To date you and George" I told him.

"You didn't ruin their chances. They did" Fred said.

"I'm just going to go and I'm sorry about Fluffy Allie" Alicia said and walked out of the common room.

I started to cry again and hugged Fred. He rubbed my head and said comforting things. I heard the door open.

"What's wrong?" I heard George say.

"Fluffy was killed" Fred said.

"Oh no" George said and walked over to where I was sitting at with Fred.

I felt George hug me from behind.

"I'm going to kill them" I said.

"No you're not" Fred said.

"Who?" George asked.

"Bell and Johnson. They killed him" Fred said.

"Why?" George asked.

"To get back at Allie" Fred said.

"Why would they need to get back at Allie?" George asked.

"Because Allie ruined their chances of them dating us" Fred said.

"What are going to do to them?" George asked.

"I got a idea" Fred said.

I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I am not going to tell you" Fred said grinning.

"Your mean" I said.

"I'm not being mean. I just want it to be a surprise" Fred said.

"Okay" I said letting go of Fred.

Fred and George let go of me. I got up.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"To get Fluffy so I can bury him" I told them.

"Do you need help?" They asked.

"No" I told them and walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room. I could see the blood on the floor where it seeped through the cage. I slowly walked over to the cage. Fluffy's body was motionless and cold. I had tears in my eyes as I put him in a little box. I then went over to my trunk and grabbed my black robe. I put it on and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs. I passed Fred and George as I walked to the door. I walked out of the common room and down the stair case. I walked out of the castle and towards the spot where I used to sit at with Fluffy.

It was at the edge of the forest beside a giant rock.

I got on my knees and started to dig the hole. It was hard.

"I wish I brought a little shovel" I said to myself.

I heard something snap and looked up. It was Padfoot.

"Hello Padfoot" I said.

He nodded like he was saying hello.

"Could you help me dig a hole?" I asked him.

He nodded and started to dig where I started to dig.

"Thank you" I said after he was done.

"Now I need some stones" I said standing up.

I picked up some and laid them next to the hole. I got back on my knees and picked up the box that Fluffy was in.

"I guess this is goodbye Fluffy" I said as tears came to my eyes.

"You was a great rat and a good friend. May you rest in peace" I said and laid him down in the hole. I poor some dirt over the box and laid the stone over him and covered them over with the rest of the dirt.

I then pick up a rock. I was oval shape and a good size to be used as a tombstone.

I got my wand out and started to carve.

Here lies Fluffy. The greatest rat in the world a girl could ever have.

I put the rock in the ground at the front on the grave. I then started to cry.

Padfoot walked over to me and sat down beside me. I hugged him as I cried.

I don't know how long it was when I finally stopped crying, but it was close to curfew.

"I better go" I said and got up.

"See ya Padfoot" I said and ran to the castle.

I walked into the castle and up the staircase. I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody hell! It's been three hours! How long does it take to bury a rat?" Fred asked me with worry written on his face.

"I'm sorry Fred. I started to cry and lost track of time" I told him.

"It's okay Allie. I was just worried" Fred said hugging me.

I hugged him and we let go as George walked into the room.

"She's back. Finally, Fred's been worried thinking Sirius Black had attack you" George said.

"Why would Sirius Black attack her? She's his daughter" Some one said.

"I am not his daughter!" I told whoever said that.

"Whatever half-breed" the guy said and was heading towards the boy's staircase.

I got my wand out and gave him a weadgy.

"I'm going to bed good night guys" I said and walked up the girls staircase.

I walked into the room. Johnson and Bell was asleep. I wanted to hex them, but didn't. I walked over to my bed and cleaned up the blood.

I then walked over to my trunk. I opened it up and noticed all my pj's bottoms where gone. Which was Fred's old boxers.

I closed my trunk and walked back down to the common room. Fred and George was sitting in the corner.

"Um Fred, George. Someone had took all my pj bottoms" I told them.

"Don't tell me. They are my old boxers?" Fred said.

"Yes" I told him.

"Maybe Johnson stole them" George said laughing.

"First she kills my rat and now she stills my pj bottoms" I said.

"I'll be back" Fred said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To my room" He said and walked up the boy's staircase.

Fred came back down five minutes later.

"Here you go" Fred said handing me an old pair of red boxers.

"Thanks. Now I'm going back upstairs" I said walking over to the stair case.

"Night Allie" Fred and George said.

"Night guys" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into the room and back over to my trunk. I got a shirt out and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed and walked out of the room. I got into my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for all the mistakes in this story and the many more to come after this. I had written this story in 2010, and it was my first fanfic, so I wasn't use to writing then. **

* * *

A month had passed and I hadn't talked to Johnson or Bell at all. Fred, George and I have been planning to get back at Johnson and Bell for what they did to Fluffy.

I found my pj bottoms hidden under Johnson's bed with a sort of a shrine made with somethings Fred had. Like a broken quill, a piece of old toast he bit off of, a piece of hair and more.

It was creepy. I told Fred about it and he walked up to the room to see if it was true. He found out and destroyed it.

"That girl is a nutter" Fred had said.

George and I had not spoken about the kiss since it happened. People around the school has stayed away from me, because they think I'm Sirius Black's daughter.

Gryffindor had a quidditch match against Hufflepuff and was about to win when dementor's showed up and ruined it. Making us lose. Harry would had died if Dumbledore wasn't there to get rid of the dementor's and stop Harry from falling.

Harry was okay, but his nimbus 2000 wasn't. It was snapped in half by the Whomping Willow.

Tomorrow is a trip to Hogsmeade. I'm going to get a new pet. I can't afford an owl so it's either a toad, a cat or another rat.

In a week it will be Christmas which means everyone is going to go home the day after the Hogsmeade trip.

I awoke and got dressed in my uniform and walked down to the common room. Fred and George wasn't there. I walked over to Ginny. She was talking to Neville.

"Hello Ginny and Neville" I said.

"Hello Allie" Neville said.

"Hey Allie" Ginny said.

"Have you seen your brothers?" I asked her.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"Fred and George" I told her.

"Yeah. They went to the Great Hall an hour ago for breakfast" Ginny said.

"Alright. Well I'll see ya later" I said and walked out of the common room.

As I walked to the Great Hall, Professor Lupin stopped me.

"Allison, I need to talk to you" Professor Lupin said.

"Not now Professor" I said as I began to walk away.

"It's about who your father is" Professor Lupin said.

I stopped walking and turned around.

"Who is he?" I asked him.

"We need to talk in private" Professor Lupin said.

I nodded and followed Professor Lupin to his office. We walked in and he shut the door. He then cast a spell that won't let others hear what we are saying.

"Who is my father?" I asked him.

"Sit down first. It may shock you" Professor Lupin said.

I sat down in a chair.

"Professor, could you tell me about my father first?" I asked him.

"Your father was a great man when we was students here. Always pranking with James or your mum. He was also a little bit of a man whore, but that started when he was in our fifth year. In our seventh and finale year here he dated your mum"

"They dated for two years when your father asked her to marry him. After the wedding and honeymoon Your mum became pregnant with you. Your father and your mum was so happy. Lily, James, I and Peter was too and I'm starting to get off the subject" Professor Lupin said.

"I'm just going to tell you this" Professor Lupin said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Your father is alive" Professor Lupin said.

A million questions went through my mind.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because your father is..." Professor Lupin began.

There was a knock on the door.

Dammit! I shouted in my head.

"Wait one minute" Professor Lupin told me.

Professor Lupin walked over to the door and opened it. Professor Snape was at the door with what looked like a potion.

"I came to give you your medicine" Professor Snape said.

"Thank you Severus" Professor Lupin said.

"Your welcome Lupin" Professor Snape said and walked away after he gave Professor Lupin the potion.

"You best be going Allison. Class starts in ten minutes" Professor Lupin said.

"But you was going to tell me who my father was" I said.

"Come back later" Professor Lupin said.

"Alright" I said and got up.

I walked out of the room and towards my first class. Potions.

We was going to learn how to make wartcap powder.

"Can anyone tell me what Wartcap powder does?" Snape asked.

Fred raised his hand. Everyone was shocked. Fred Weasley the guy who doesn't do his work in potions, actually answering a question.

"What?" Fred asked everyone.

They stopped staring at him.

"You best be telling me the answer Mr. Weasley and not distract the class" Snape said.

"The wartcap powder is a pulverized substance which causes the skin of a person who touches it to form a thick hard crust" Fred said.

"T-that is correct" Snape said in shock.

Fred rolled his eyes. He then smiled and winked at me. I could tell he was planning something.

Class went on and we had to write an essay about the powder which was due after Christmas break.

As Fred, George and I walked out of the dungeon we heard Johnson and Bell talking.

"I can't believe Black hasn't done anything to us yet" Bell said to Johnson.

"Because she doesn't know we killed that bloody rat" Johnson said.

I reached for my wand, but Fred grabbed my wrists and George put a silencing charm on me.

"What if she does know?" Bell asked.

"And how would she know?" Johnson asked.

"Alicia, walked in on us remember. She could have told Black" Bell said.

"Relax, Katie. Everything will be fi... Oh no!" Johnson said once she noticed we was behind her.

I tried to ran at her, but Fred grabbed me around the waist and George grabbed my wrists, so I wouldn't try to get loose.

Johnson and Bell ran away. I tried to scream at them, but couldn't.

"Allie, calm down. I have a plan to get back at them" Fred said.

I calmed down. George let go of my wrists, but Fred wouldn't let go of me.

I pointed at his arms.

"I'm not letting go, until you promise me you won't go after them" Fred said.

I then pointed to my mouth.

"Oh right" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes. Fred did the counter curse.

"I promise" I told him.

Fred let go of me.

"Now tell me about your plan?" I asked him.

"You know how we are learning about Wartcap powder right?" Fred said.

I nodded.

"We give Johnson a present that has some in it" Fred said.

"But when would we give her the present?" I asked him.

"When Christmas break is over" Fred said.

"What kind of present will we give her?" George asked.

"Hm... Allie what kind of present would she like?" Fred asked me.

"There's this new perfume in Hogsmeade she's been dying to get. It's called La Witchy" I told them.

"That would be perfect! We put some of the powder in there and she'll spray it on her making the Wartcap powder cover her body" Fred said.

"But that could be a little bit dangerous" George said.

"She killed Fluffy. The poor thing didn't deserved to die!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down Allie" Fred said.

"I'm sorry George for shouting at you" I said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright Allie" George said.

"We best get to the Green House or we're going to have detention with Sprout" I told them.

George shudder.

"I am never having detention with her ever again" George said and ran out of the dungeon.

"Let's go" Fred said.

Fred and I walked out of the dungeon and to the Green House. George was lucky and barely made it, but Fred and I wasn't.

"Detention Mr. Weasley and Ms. Black. Tonight at eight with Filch" Professor Sprout said.

We sat down beside George and Lee. Lee doesn't believe what everyone is saying about me.

"Why couldn't I have detention with Filch?" George said.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Sprout asked George.

"Nothing Professor" George said.

Professor Sprout started to teach us about a plant that could make people see things they wish to see.

"Once everyone get's back from Christmas break we will be testing these plants" Professor Sprout said.

Everyone got excited even I was a little.

Once Herbology was over everyone walked to the castle. Fred, George and I walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

We walked in and sat down. Professor Lupin made us all read chapter 20 in our books. After DADA we walked to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid taught us about Streeler's. They are a giant snail that is native to Africa. They can change color's and are owned as pet's. They leave a trail of venom that kills all types of plant's.

"Their gross" A Slythen girl said.

"I think their kind of cute" Hagrid said.

Once Care of Magical Creatures was over we went to the rest of our classes. When we got to the Gryffindor common room, Johnson and Bell was sitting on one of the couches. I was about to run over to them Fred grabbed me again and George grabbed my wrists. They told Ginny who was walking by us to put the silencing charm on me.

Ginny put the charm on me and walked back out of the common room. I tried to yell out curse words, but couldn't

Johnson and Bell noticed me trying to get out of Fred and George's hold. They got up and ran to the dorms.

"Allie, calm down! Wait till Christmas break is over" Fred said.

I stopped trying to get free.

"Are you calm?" George asked me.

I nodded.

George let go of me. Fred held on still. I poked his arms.

"Oh sorry" Fred said as he let go. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

I pointed to my mouth. They undid the spell.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"For what?" they asked.

"For making sure I didn't attack them two bitches" I said.

"It's no problem Allie" Fred and George said.

We then walked over to the couch. I noticed there was a new note on the notice board. I got up and walked over to the board.

On the new note it had a piece of paper saying who ever was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break was to sign the paper. I noticed all the Weasley's had signed it. Harry did also.

I was about to sign it when Lee walked into the room.

"Allie!" Lee shouted.

I looked over at Lee.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You got a letter" Lee said handing me a letter in a envelope.

"Thanks Lee" I said.

"Your welcome Allie" Lee said and left.

I looked at the envelope. It was from my Aunt and Uncle. I opened it up and read the letter.

Dear Allison,

We Susan and I have been thinking and we want you to come home for Christmas.

Your Uncle Erik Hitchpatch.

I re-read the letter to make sure my eyes wasn't playing tricks.

"Allie, are you okay?" Fred asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him.

"Okay. So who's that letter from?" Fred asked me.

"From my Uncle and Aunt. They want me to come home for Christmas" I told him.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Read it for yourself" I said handing him the letter.

Fred read the letter.

"Wow. I'm surprised they're wanting you to come home for Christmas!" Fred said.

"What are you going to do?" George asked me as he walked over to us.

"I'm not going home" I told him.

"There you are Ms. Black" Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the common room.

Professor McGonagall walked over to me.

"What is it Professor?" I asked her.

"I just got a letter from your Aunt and Uncle wanting you to go home for the Christmas break" Professor McGonagall said.

Dammit They really want me to go home, but why?

"Okay Professor" I told her.

Professor McGonagall left the common room.

"I'm going to go pack my things" I told them.

"No you don't" Fred said grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Johnson and Bell are up there" Fred said.

"I'm going to go see Professor Lupin then" I told them.

"What for?" Fred and George asked.

"We was talking earlier about my father. Turns out he's alive" I told them.

"That's good right?" Fred asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well I'm going to go guys" I said walking over to the door.

"Allie, remember we have a date with Professor Sprout at eight!" Fred shouted.

"Alright" I said and walked out of the common room.

I walked to Professor Lupin's office. I knocked on the door. I heard Professor Lupin shout just a minute.

A few seconds later Professor Lupin opened the door.

"Hello Allison" Professor Lupin said smiling.

"Hello Professor" I said.

"Come in" Professor Lupin said.

I walked into his office.

"I'm guessing you came here to continue our little chat?" Professor Lupin asked.

I nodded.

"I see. Allison what I am about to tell is very important and do not tell anyone" Professor Lupin said.

"Not even Fred and George?" I asked him.

"Not even them" Professor Lupin said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Sit down first. It may be a little shocking" Professor Lupin said.

I sat down in a chair.

"Allison the reason you can't tell anyone who your father is because your father is"

There was a knock at the door once again.

Professor Lupin sighed and walked over the door. Professor Lupin opened the door.

"Professor Lupin I was wondering if you could help me a little bit with Riddikulus spell?" I heard Neville ask.

"I'm a little bit busy right now Neville. Why don't you come back later?" Professor Lupin said.

"Okay" Neville said and left.

Professor Lupin shut the door and walked over to me.

"Allison your father is Sirius Black" Professor Lupin said.


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel my face pale when Professor Lupin told me Sirius Black was my father. I got up from the chair and ran out of the room. I heard Professor Lupin call for me, but I couldn't stop running.

I ran out of the castle and towards the lake. I fell to my knees crying.

I couldn't believe it! My father was the man who killed my mother, Harry's parents, and a lot of other people!

"I can't believe it" I said quietly with tears coming down my face.

I heard something moving in some bushes. I looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was Padfoot. Padfoot ran over to me. When he got close to me I hugged him and cried.

I kept crying until it was almost time for curfew. I let go of Padfoot.

Padfoot looked at me with sad eyes. His head was turn side ways like he was asking me why I was crying.

"I found out something bad" I told him.

He let out a whine.

"I found out who my father was" I told him.

He lowered his head.

I noticed dementor's were gliding close to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell" I said and got up.

"I have to go Padfoot!" I told him and ran to the castle.

I pounded on the castle doors. They wouldn't open.

"Open up! Dammit!" I shouted as Dementors got closer.

I then ran to the closes secret passage. I shouted the password and ran through the passage until I was safe in the castle.

"There you are" I heard Filch say.

I stop running and turned to see Filch. I saw Fred walking with him.

"Your late you know" Filch said.

"I know, but I was with Professor Lupin" I told Filch.

Filch grunted and told me to follow him and Fred.

I walked beside Fred.

"Why have you been crying?" Fred asked in a whisper.

"How do you know I was crying?" I asked in a whisper.

"I can tell by your eyes" Fred whispered.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered.

I don't care what Professor Lupin said. I'm going to tell Fred and George who my father is.

"Alright" Fred whispered.

Filch walked into the library.

"You two will be sorting the books in order" Filch said.

"That won't be hard" Fred said grinning.

"With out magic" Filch said.

"I hate it when you open your big mouth" I whispered to Fred.

"Hand over your wands" Filch said holding out his hands.

Fred and I gave Filch our wand's to him.

"I'll be back in an hour" Filch said and left.

Fred and I started to sort the books.

"Why was you crying?" Fred asked me.

"Because Professor Lupin told me who my father was" I told him.

"And who's your father?" Fred asked.

"I can't tell you now. It has to be somewhere private and where no one can hear" I told him.

"Alright" Fred said.

Fred and I sorted out all the books. Filch came back and handed us our wand back. We left the library and was on our way to the Gryffindor common room when Fred dragged me into a broom closet.

He cast a silencing charm around us.

"Okay we're in a private place to talk" Fred said.

"Alright, but you might not like me after I tell you" I told him.

"I don't care who your father is Allie" Fred said.

"Okay. My father is... Sirius Black" I told him.

"Bloody hell" Fred said.

I lowered my head and could feel my eyes get watery.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friends" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Allison Black how dare you say that! I am your best friend! I would never ever not want to be friends with just because your father is a evil murder!" Fred said.

"You still want to be my friend?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes and I'm sure George would still want to be friends with you too" Fred said.

"Thank you" I said hugging him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being a good friend" I said.

"I should thank you too" Fred said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For being a good friend too" Fred said.

I let go of Fred and remembered I was in the dark.

"Uh Fred, I think we sh-should go" I said.

"You noticed it was dark didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Mm hm" I said.

Fred laughed and opened the door. I ran out of the closet and wiped the tears that was on my face. We walked to the Gryffindor common room. Sat there for a while and then went to our separate dorms.

I woke up and got changed into a sweater and jeans.

I grabbed a little pouch that I kept my money in. I walked down to the common room.

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" George asked.

"Yep" I told them.

"Lets go" Fred said.

Fred, George and I left the common room and walked to Hogsmeade. George and Fred went into Zonko's when I went to get the perfume.

I bought the perfume and was on my way to Zonko when a old woman had a cage full of Jack Russell pups in it. The puppies tails looked weird. At the end it was split.

I stopped walking and walked over to the cage. I petted a little male pup.

"Hello, are these for sell?" I asked the woman.

"One for five gallons and thirty sickles. An extra five gallon for the perment" the woman said.

"Why do I need to have a perment for one?" I asked her.

"Their Crups" The old woman said.

I opened my money pouch and got my money out. I only had five gallons and twenty three sickles.

"I only have five gallons and twenty three sickles" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I won't sell them unless it's five gallons and twenty five sickles and you need the perment to have one" the woman said.

"Okay" I said and walked away.

I walked into Zonko's. I found Fred and George looking at something.

"I got the perfume" I said holding up the pinkish purple bottle.

"That's great Allie" Fred said.

"I can't wait till we pull the prank!" I said.

"Shh" George said.

"We don't want anyone to know about the prank" Fred said.

"Oh sorry" I said.

"Well let's go. We already bought our stuff here and you need a new pet" Fred said.

"Alright" I said.

Fred, George and I walked out of Zonko's and towards the pet shop.

When we got there it was closed for the holiday.

"I guess I can wait till after the holidays" I said.

"Hey Allie, if you need a pet you can always use Ronnykin's fat rat Scabber's" Fred said as we walked to the shreking shack.

"He looks sick and I heard he's been running off" I said.

"He is looking sick. It might be close for him to kick to bucket" George said.

"Okay can we stop talking about rat's dieing?" I asked them.

"Sorry Allie" George said.

"It's alright. Oh look we're here" I said.

"So why did you two want to come here for anyways?" George asked.

"Because Allie, has to tell you something important" Fred said.

"What is it Allie?" George asked.

"I found who my father was and he's Sirius Black" I told him.

George didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"If you don't want to be my friend George I understand" I said.

"Allie, I will always be your friend. No matter who your father is" George said.

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you" I said.

"What for?" George asked.

"For being a good friend" I told him.

"I should say thank you too" George said.

I let go of George.

"Since that's over with let's go to Honeydukes" I said.

"Okay" Fred and George said.

We went to Honeydukes and after buying some candy we went to the Three Broomstick. We drunk some butterbeers. After that it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

We walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down for a while to talk, joke around and pull some pranks on a few second years.

Then it was time for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A week has pasted and it was time to leave for Christmas. I dragged my luggage down to the common room.

Fred and George walked over to me.

"Need help Allie?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" I told him.

Fred picked up my trunk.

"Thanks Fred" I said.

"Your welcome Allie" Fred said.

"So you going to send us a present on Christmas right?" George asked as we walked down the grand stair case.

"You know I will" I told them.

"You better or I will get on a broom and fly to your Aunt and Uncles to get my present" Fred said seriously.

I started to laugh.

"You better write to us everyday too" George said.

"I will" I told them.

"You better" Fred and George said.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase there was other trunks that belong to others who was going home. Fred put mine down and we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Dumbledore made a little speech telling everyone who was leaving to have a happy Christmas and telling us what time the train left which was in a hour.

Fred, George and I walked out to the black lake after Dumbledore was done with his speech.

"I'm going to miss you two" I said as I sat down on a big rock.

Fred sat on my right and George sat on my left.

"We'll miss you too Allie" Fred and George said together as they both put their arms over my shoulders.

We joked, talked and just sat there until it was time for me to go to the train in Hogsmeade.

"Bye guys" I said hugging them both.

"Bye Allie" they said hugging me back.

"Make sure to write" Fred said as we let go of each other.

"I will if you promise me you'll write to me" I said.

"We promise" they both said.

"Well I better get on the train" I said.

Fred gave me one last hug.

"It's only going to be a week Fred" I said.

"I know, but it'll feel like forever with out you to cause trouble with" Fred said.

"You have George to help cause trouble" I told him.

"I know" Fred said.

"I will send a letter to both of you when I get to my Aunt's and Uncle's okay" I said.

"How? You don't have an owl?" Fred asked.

"I'll borrow one from a kind old witch that lives a few blocks from my Aunt and Uncle house okay" I said.

"Okay and be careful Allie" George and Fred said.

"I will" I said as the train blew it's last whistle.

I sighed.

"Well I'll see you two later" I said and got on the train.

I walked over to a window and started to wave goodbye at them until they was only dots.

I sighed one more time and went to find a compartment.

I found one with Neville and Luna Lovegood. They too didn't believe the rumors about me.

"Hello Neville, Luna" I said.

"Hello Allie" Neville and Luna said.

"So Luna how did the Tunkin hunt go?" I asked her.

A week ago I ran into Luna near the dungeon.

I was just walking around when I saw Luna on her hands and knees looking under a rug. I walked over to her and asked her what she was up too.

She said she was looking for a creature that looked like a little pig with the head of a fish. She called it a Tunkin.

She also said the Tunkin was green and orange, afraid of humans and likes to steal little items like rings, necklaces, brace laces and earrings.

The one she was looking for took her earrings and necklace.

"I found my stuff, but didn't see the Tunkin" Luna said sadly.

"Maybe you'll see it stealing someone else jewelry" I said knowing she would never see one.

"I hope so" Luna said.

During the ride we talked about the creatures she saw and want to see. With Neville we talked about Herbology and what we was going to do over Christmas break.

I was probably going to spend it in my room.

When the train stopped at the station we all got off the train. I gave Neville and Luna a hug good bye and wished them a happy Christmas. I got my trunk and left the platform.

I walked out of the station and saw my Aunt, Uncle, and two cousins waiting for me. I walked over to them.

"Hello Allison" Aunt Susan said smiling.

I was confused and shocked. What happened to my evil Aunt!

"Uh hello Aunt Susan" I said.

"Where is your rat at?" Tiffany asked in a snobby tone.

"It was killed by two of my room mates" I told her.

"We'll get you another one sweety and Trisha do not talk to her that way!" Aunt Susan said .

I was a little scared at how nice Aunt Susan is to me.

"It's Tiffany mum!" Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry Tiffany" Aunt Susan said.

"Well let's go. I believe Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Arnold are waiting for us" Uncle Erik said.

Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Arnold is my great uncle and aunt on my mum and Aunt Susan side of the family. They're muggles and mean too.

We all got in the van and rode to the house. We all got out when we pulled in the drive way. I got my trunk and was on the way to the door when Uncle Erik took it from me and carried it in.

It was weird seeing them being nice to me. Did something happen?

"Tiffany could I ask you something?" I asked her as we walked to the door.

"What is it freak?" Tiffany asked.

"Why are your parents being nice to me for?" I asked her.

"Because your stupid father threatened them" Tiffany said.

I stopped walking.

My father was here!

"Was he here?" I asked her.

"No he sent one of those stupid birds here with a letter" Tiffany said.

"What did it say?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Ask them" Tiffany said and walked into the house.

Uncle Erik came to the door.

"Are you coming in Allison?" He asked me.

"Uh can I go visit someone?" I asked him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Mrs. Kindle?" I asked.

"Why would you want to visit her she's a loon" Uncle Erik said.

"It'll only be for a minute please" I asked.

"Okay" Uncle Erik said.

I walked out of the yard and walked a few houses down.

Mrs. Kindle had a small looking regular house, but that what it looked like on the outside. On the inside it was big and beautiful.

I knocked on her door.

"Just a minute" I heard her say.

A few seconds later the door opened. I looked down and saw her house elf. Mr. Tinkles.

"Hello Ms. Black" Mr. Tinkles said as he let me in.

"Hello Allie" Mrs. Kindle said walking over to me.

"Hello Mrs. Kindle" I said.

"What did I tell you to call me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry grandma Kindle" I said.

Mrs. Kindle always treated as her grand daughter.

"Much better. Now give me a hug" Grandma Kindle said as she opened her arms out.

I hugged her.

"So what are you doing home for Christmas?" She asked.

"Uncle Erik and Aunt Susan wanted me to come home" I told her.

"That's a little bit odd isn't it?" Grandma Kindle asked.

"Yes it is" I said.

I wasn't going to tell her that my father was alive and is Sirius Black or that he threatened them.

"Grandma Kindle, can I send a letter to two of my friends at Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Sure, just let me get Flyer" she said.

Grandma Kindle walked away to get her screech owl.

"Ms. Black would you like anything from the kitchen?" Mr. Tinkles asked.

"No thanks Mr. Tinkles" I said.

"Your too kind for Mr. Tinkles" Mr. Tinkles said.

"Here he is" Grandma Kindle said carrying a silver cage with Flyer in it.

"You know where the parchment, quill's and ink is at" Grandma Kindle said.

"Thanks Grandma Kindle" I said.

"Your welcome Allie" Grandma Kindle said as she put Flyer and his cage down on a table.

"Well I'm going to go check on Grandpa" Grandma Kindle said.

"Tell him a said hello and get well soon" I said sitting down in a chair.

"I will" Grandma Kindle said.

Grandpa Kindle get sick a lot in the winter.

I picked up a quill and grabbed a piece of parchment. I wrote my first letter to Fred.

_Dear Fred,_

_I just got home from the train station. My Aunt and Uncle are acting weird. Their nicer to me. It's creepy. I asked Tiffany why they was treating me nice and she told me S.B (Hoping you know who that is) threatened them. I hope he doesn't come here and try to kill me like he did to all those people. I wish I was at Hogwarts. I hope your pranking everyone at Hogwarts._

Love, Allison Black.

I rolled the letter up and moved onto George's letter. I wrote what I did on Fred's letter.

After I rolled up George's letter I got Flyer out of his cage gave him both letters and sent him out the window.

I looked at a near by clock it has been ten minutes. I am going to get in trouble.

"Grandma Kindle I'm leaving" I shouted.

Grandma Kindle apperated into the room.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. I promised Uncle Erik that I was just going to be here for a minute and it's been ten" I told her.

"Alright, but come back on Christmas" She said.

"Will do" I said and left the house.

I ran towards the house when I saw what looked like Padfoot across the road. I stopped running and looked both ways on the road and crossed it.

I ran over to where the dog was at.

"Padfoot?" I asked.

The black dog looked over at me and nodded.

"How did you get here boy?" I asked him.

He looked back.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Must have took you days" I said.

He nodded again.

"Why are you here boy?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Allison! Get away from that stray" I heard Aunt Isabelle shout.

I could tell where Aunt Susan got her meanness from.

"Bye Padfoot" I said and walked over to the house after I crossed the road.

I walked over to Aunt Isabelle. She was short, chubby and old. She had dark gray hair, tan wrinkly skin and cold beady brown eyes.

"What on Earth was you thinking! Talking to a stray dog. No wonder Susan and Erik sent you to that special school" Aunt Isabelle said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"To think your mum gave birth to you" Aunt Isabelle said.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice and tell me what to do young lady!" Aunt Isabelle said grabbing my ear.

"Ow!" I shouted.

I heard Padfoot growl as she pulled me to the door.

"I'll teach you to respect your elders!" Aunt Isabelle said.

"Aunt Isabelle don't!" Aunt Susan screamed as we walked into the house.

"Let go of her!" Uncle Erik shouted.

Aunt Isabelle let go of my ear.

"Go to your room Allison and we're sorry about what Isabelle did" Uncle Erik said.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I shut and locked the door. I ran over to my bed and cried.

I hate Aunt Isabelle. Every time she comes here she hits on me, talks bad about me and talks bad about my mum. Uncle Erik and Aunt Susan let's her do that, but not now. I'm sort of happy my father had threatened Aunt Susan and Uncle Erik.

I heard a peck at my window. I got up and walked over to my window. It was three owls carring a big box. I opened the window and let them in.

The owls dropped the box on my bed and two flew out as one flew to me. On it's leg was pouch for money. I got two sickles and put them in the pouch. The owl flew out my window.

I closed the window and put the box on my floor. I laid down on my bed and got a picture book out.

I opened it and looked at the photos. The photo's had me, Fred, George in them having fun at Hogwarts and at the Burrow.

I was on the fourth page when I heard something moving in the big box. I put the book down and looked at the box.

It shook. I got up and slowly walked over to the box.

The box was wrapped in colorful paper and a name tag was on it.

I read the tag.

To: Allison Black

From: Snuffles

P.S. Hope this helps with the muggles.

Who's Snuffles? And what did the P.s mean 'hope this helps with the muggles'?

One way to find out about the P.S. Part.

I pulled the paper off and opened the box. A little puppy jumped out. It was one of the pups from Hogsmeade. In the box was a piece of paper. I grabbed the paper. It was the permit for it.

I looked in the box and found a book and a letter. I picked up the letter and book. I laid the book down on a small desk I had and read the note.

_Dear Allison,__to take care of Crups. They don't like Muggles much. If you need to learn more it's in the book._

I hope you like your early Christmas present. I know you've been wanting one. I got you a book on how

_Sincerely Snuffles._

I laid the note down and looked at the pup. It's tail was cut off and it's was really hyper. I walked over to the puppy. I bent down and petted the pup. He licked my hand and waged his tail happily.

"Good puppy" I said.

There was a knock at my door. The pup turned to the door and growled.

"Stay and be nice" I told the dog.

I stood up and walked to the door. I unlocked it and cracked it open.

"I heard a dog barking" Trisha said angrily.

"Your hearing things" I said.

"No I'm not" Trisha said.

The puppy growled and let out a bark.

"You have a dog in your room!" Trisha said.

"It's a toy" I lied.

"Move it freak" Trisha said.

"Make me" I said.

Trisha pushed the door. I tried to close the door, but couldn't.

"I knew it! You do have a dog!" Trisha shouted.

The puppy growled and was about to attack her when she ran out of the room shouting for Aunt Susan.

A few minutes later Aunt Susan and Uncle Erik was in my room.

"Where did you get the dog?" Uncle Erik asked me.

"Someone sent it to me over owl mail" I told him.

"Achoo" Aunt Susan sneezed.

"Your not allowed to have dogs here Allison" Uncle Erik said.

"Can I see if someone could hold him while I'm here?" I asked him.

"Yes" Uncle Erik said.

"Thank you Uncle Erik" I said.

"Come on boy" I said to the crup.

The pup followed me ignoring Uncle Erik and Aunt Susan.

I passed Tiffany and Trisha's room. I could hear them talking about how I made Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Arnold kicked out of the house.

I ignore them and went outside after I put a jacket and some gloves on. I grabbed a rope from the shed in the back and tied it around the pup's neck like a leash.

I started to walk down the street to Grandma Kindel's. I saw couple of muggles around my age making snowmen in a yard.

"Hey" One of the muggle said to me as I walked by.

I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your the Hitchpatch twins cousin right?" A muggle boy asked.

"Uh yeah I am" I said.

"Could you give them a message?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Tell them to quite following me and to leave me alone" He said.

"Will do" I said.

"Thanks and my name is Mac Gunning" the guy said.

"I'm Allison Black and your welcome" I said.

"Oi! Mac get back over here" one of the other muggles said.

"Do you want to help us?" Mac asked.

"Can't I have take this dog to Mrs. Kindle" I said.

"Oh okay. Well maybe on your way back you could help?" He asked.

"Can't cause I have to deliver your message to my cousins" I told him.

"Well what about tomorrow, me and some of my friends are going to the park to have a snowball fight. You want to come?" Mac asked.

"I'll have to ask my Uncle" I told him.

"Okay. If you are just ask your cousins for my number I'm sure they have it" Mac said.

"Okay, bye" I said.

"Bye" Mac said.

I walked to Grandma Kindle's house. I knocked on the door.

Mr. Tinkles opened the door.

"Back again Ms. Black?" Mr. Tinkles asked.

"Yeah. I need to ask Grandma Kindle something" I told him.

"Come in and I'll get her" Mr. Tinkles said.

I walked in with the pup. Mr. Tinkles snapped his fingers and poof he was gone. A second later Grandma Kindle apperated beside me.

"Back so soon Allie" Grandma Kindle said.

"Yep" I said.

"Is something wrong Allie?" She asked me.

"Kind of" I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I got this Crup in the owl post. I don't know who sent him to me and my Uncle and Aunt found out about. They told me I can't keep him, so I asked them if I could find some one to take care of him until I go to Hogwarts" I told her.

"What's his name?" Grandma Kindle said.

"Oh I haven't gave him one yet" I told her.

"He looks like a Rupert" Grandma Kindle said.

"Hm I like it" I said.

"Knew you would" Grandma Kindle said smiling.

"Could you take care of him until I get back to Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Yes I'll take care of him and I might even train him" She said.

"Thank you Grandma Kindle" I said hugging her.

"Your welcome Allie" She said hugging me back.

I left the house after I gave Rupert to Mr. Tinkles so he could wash him and make sure he isn't sick with worms.

I walked back to the house. I stopped and talked to Mac and a few of his friends. They was really nice.

I walked into the house and told my Aunt and Uncle that I got someone to take care of Rupert. After that I told Tiffany and Trisha the message Mac told me to tell them. I then asked Uncle Erik if I could go to the park tomorrow. He didn't care, so I went back to the evil twins and asked if they knew Mac's number.

"Why do you need it for freak!" Tiffany asked.

"Uncle Erik needs it" I lied.

"Oh it's ###-####" Trisha said.

"Okay" I said and walked down stairs to the phone.

I picked up the phone and dialed Mac's number.

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Hello is Mac there?" I asked.

"Yes he is" The woman said.

"Could I speak to him?" I asked her.

"Yes... Mac a girl wants to talk to you" I heard the woman say.

"Okay" I heard Mac say.

"Here he is" The woman said.

"Hello?" Mac asked.

"Hey Mac it's Allison Black" I said.

"Hey Allison did you tell your cousins my message?" Mac asked.

"Yes and they was mad about it" I told him.

"I hope they listen" Mac said.

"They probably won't" I said.

"Maybe they will. So did you ask your Uncle if you could come to the park tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes and he said I could" I told him.

"That's great! Come over to my house at 12 and we'll all leave to go to the park" Mac said.

"Okay" I said.

"Allison!" I heard Tiffany scream.

"Get these bloody owls out of my room!" Tiffany screamed louder.

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"Uh yeah. I got to go bye" I said.

"Bye" Mac said and I hung up the phone.

I ran up the stairs and into Trisha and Tiffany room. There was two owls flying around scared. One was Flyer and the other was a Hogwarts owl. I whistled and the two owls flew to me. I quickly ran to my room. The Hogwarts owl dropped a letter on my bed and flew out my opened window.

Flyer dropped two letters on my desk and landed on the back of my chair.

I picked up the Hogwarts letter. It was from Professor Lupin. I opened it up.

_Dear Allison,_

_I heard from the Weasley twins you went home for the winter break. I was hoping you would had stayed here at Hogwarts for the break. Because of your father. Remember to carry your wand at all times. He could be after you. I hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you well. I also hope you have a happy Christmas._

_,Sincerely Remus Lupin_

I picked up one of the letters from Fred and George. It was from Fred.

_Dear Allie,_

_I hope S.B (I know who that is) isn't coming after you. I wished you was at Hogwarts too. Pranking everyone isn't the same without you. George is a little sad from not seeing you around here. I am too. Ron said you could use Scabber's for a pet if you want. If you can, prank your cousins for George and me._

Love Fred.

I put Fred's letter down and picked George's up. I read George's letter and put it back down as Aunt Susan called everyone for dinner. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked into the dining room and sat down. Tiffany and Trisha sat down in front of me. Uncle Erik sat at the end of the table. Aunt Susan brought the food in and sat it down in front of everyone.

When Aunt Susan was done putting the food in front of us she sat down at the other end. We all started to eat.

"So Allison, tell us what Hogwarts like?" Aunt Susan asked.

"It's great. Big castle, giant lake, big forest, and other stuff" I said.

I could tell she didn't really want to know what Hogwarts was like.

"Sounds like a great place to stay" Uncle Erik said.

"It is" I said.

"It sounds boring" Trisha said.

"When your having detention it is" I said.

"How many detentions have you had at your school?" Uncle Erik asked.

"Lost count after 50" I said.

"When was that?" Tiffany asked.

"My third year" I said.

"You get in trouble a lot at your school?" Aunt Susan asked.

"Yes with my two best friends" I said.

"Is one of them your cute red headed boyfriend?" Tiffany asked.

I was taking a sip of water and choked on it when Tiffany asked.

I coughed a few times.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know that red headed boy at the train station" Tiffany said.

"Uh yeah" I said.

"Your lucky you got a boyfriend that cute" Trisha said.

"You have a boyfriend Allie?" Aunt Susan asked.

"Um yeah I do" I lied.

"Really what's his name?" Aunt Susan asked.

"Fred right?" Tiffany asked me.

"Uh yeah Fred Weasley" I said.

"He and his family should come over for Christmas" Aunt Susan said.

"His family stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas" I said.

"Oh well maybe in the Summer they can visit" Aunt Susan said.

"Yeah maybe" I said.

No one spoke again until dinner was over. I walked up to my room.

I walked over to my bed and noticed the book I had gotten with Rupert was still there. I picked it up and walked over to my desk. I sat down and started to look through it.

After an hour of looking through the book I started to get tired. I put the book down and walked over to my trunk. I got my pjs out and changed into them. I then got into my bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and got dress. After I got dressed I walked down to the kitchen and told Uncle Erik that I was going to the park with Mac. He said okay and told me to be back by four.

I nodded and left.

I met Mac at his house and we left for the park. There we met his friends. He introduced me to them and they introduced themselves to me.

After an hour we started to have the snow ball fight. I was on Mac team and got hit by a lot of snowballs. After the snowball fight was over Mac and I sat down on a bench drinking hot coco.

"You look cold" Mac said as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I am" I said.

"Does this help?" Mac asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"A little" I said and took another sip of hot coco.

"What about this?" Mac asked as he pulled me closer to him.

It was uncomfortable since I barely knew him.

"Oh no! I have be home by two" I lied as I jumped up off the bench.

"I'll walk you home" Mac said.

"You don't have to Mac" I said.

"I was going to head home soon anyway" Mac said getting up.

Merlin!

"Alright" I said.

Mac and I left the park and walked towards our houses were.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Mac asked me.

"I can't. I have to do um... chores" I lied.

"What about after your done with them?" Mac asked me.

"Can't I have to um... help my Aunt cook for the Christmas party" I lied.

"Oh okay. What about the day after tomorrow?" Mac asked me.

"Can't I have to visit my grandma and that would take all day" I said.

"Oh well maybe next time" Mac said.

"Yeah" I said.

We walked all the way to my house. I walked up to the porch with Mac behind me. I turned around to say goodbye when his lips crashed on to mine.

I pushed Mac and smacked him across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" I asked him angrily.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodbye" Mac said.

"You hardly know me!" I shouted.

"So your hot" Mac said.

I glared at Mac and was about to shout at him, but I saw Padfoot growling across the street.

"You better run" I told him and walked into the house.

I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut. I walked over to my bed and laid down on it looking up at my ceiling.

I heard Flyer pecking on my window. I got up and walked over to my window. I let Flyer in. He was carring his cage and two letters.

I got the cage from Flyer first and sat it down on a table. I then got the two letters from him. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked at the letters. They were from Fred and George.

I opened George's letter first.

_Dear Allie,_

_How's the second day of Christmas break? Mine's good, sort of boring without you here. Hope it isn't boring for you. How's your SB problem? Has he threatened or visit you and your aunt and uncle? I hope not._

_Fred just told me to go with him to prank Filch and Mrs. Norris. So write back soon._

_Love George._

I set George's letter down and opened Fred's.

_Dear Allie,_

_You can't believe what George and I just did to Filch and Mrs. Norris! We made Mrs. Norris bald and Filch green. It was so funny. He was walking down the corridor near the library. I waved my wand and muttered a hair removal spell. It missed Filch, but his Mrs. Norris._

_Mrs. Norris jumped and screamed. Flich turned to Mrs. Norris. George then muttered the color changing spell and hit Filch._

Flich jumped and turned around to where we was hiding. Luckily we was hidden in a secret passage. Filch shouted out George and mine name. A few minutes later he walked away.

_It was really funny. I hope you pranked your cousins! If you did tell me about it cause it is boring without you here!_

_Love Fred,_

_PS. Tell me if anything bad happens._

I put Fred and George's letter down. I heard Tiffany and Trisha scream about something. Then I heard them stomping towards my room.

The door banged opened. Tiffany and Trisha had a look on their face that said 'Your dead!'. I was a little bit scared by the look.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Why did you kiss Mac!" Tiffany shouted.

"I didn't! That bloody idiot kissed me!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at my sister!" Trisha shouted.

"Oh shut it" I said.

"Don't you dare tell her to shut up, whore!" Tiffany shouted and stepped towards me.

"What did you call me?" I asked her through gritted teeth as I stood up.

"You heard me! Whore!" Tiffany shouted.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted.

"Why not? You kissed Mac which means you cheated on that boyfriend of yours at that school full of freaks. So that means you are a whore" Tiffany said.

I was about to walk over to her and punch her in the face, but didn't want to get in trouble.

"Get out of my room" I told them.

"Fine, but I'm going to tell your boyfriend about you kissing Mac" Tiffany said.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked her.

"Just wait and see" Tiffany said and walked out of my room.

Trisha followed her out. I shut my door and walked over to my desk. I got a piece of parchment and a quill.

I started to write Fred a letter.

_Dear Fred,_

I can't believe you did that without me! I wanted to do that to Mrs. Norris! Oh well I just have to wait till she get's her fur back.

_I hate it here so much and you won't believe what happened to me earlier today. I will tell you when I get back to Hogwarts._

_I haven't pranked Tiffany or Trisha yet, but don't worry by the end of the holiday they will be pranked._

_Love Allie._I put Fred's letter in an envelope and started to write George one.

_Dear George,_

_My second day of Christmas break is horrible. Don't worry about the SB problem, because he hasn't done anything._

_How come you didn't wait for me to get back to prank Filch and Mrs. Norris! I wanted to see the cat bald and Filch green._

_I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!_

_Love Allie._

I put the letter into an envelope.

I then gave the letters to Flyer and let him out my window.

I then walked over to my trunk and got my pjs out. I then changed into my pjs and went to bed.

**~Christmas day~ Allison POV~**

It was finally Christmas which means only five more days till I go back to Hogwarts.

When I woke up this morning there was five owls at my window.

Three was Hogwarts owls, one was Hedwig Harry's owl and Flyer. All the owls had a present with them. I got all the presents from the owls and sent them away with a present, except for one Hogwarts owl.

I looked at the five presents. One was from Fred, another was from George, the other three was from Harry, Professor Lupin and Grandma Kindle.

I opened the present from Fred. It was a muggle teenage truth or dare card set.

"How did he get something like this?" I asked no one.

I then opened George's present.

It was a Sneakoscope.

Next was Harry's. I opened it up. It was a small box full of chocolate frogs. My favorite snack ever!

I then opened Grandma Kindle's present.

It was a beautiful bracelet. It was made out of gold and red beads. I put the bracelet on my wrist and opened Professor Lupin's gift.

It was a picture album of my mother, Lily, James, Professor Lupin, Peter, and my father. There was also a few of me.

I started to get tears in my eyes, when I saw a picture of my mum picking me up and spinning around a little bit. She had a huge smile on her face and I was giggling.

I wiped the tears and turned the page. One of the pictures was my father waving. The next one beside that was a picture of the dog that looked like Padfoot. The dog was wagging it's tail until it turned into my father.

My eyes went wide and I dropped the book.

Could Padfoot really be my father! Could my father be an animagus!

I ran over to my window and saw Padfoot sitting on the corner of the street looking at my window. I closed the curtain and ran over to my desk and wrote Professor Lupin a letter.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

I have a question about my father. Is he an animagus? If he is what animal is he? Please tell me!

Allie,

I put the letter in an envelope and gave it to the Hogwarts owl that I didn't sent.

"Could you please take this to Professor Lupin quick?" I asked the owl.

The owl hooted and left.

I walked over to my desk and got my wand. I put it in my pants pocket.

**~A few hours later~**

Flyer came back with a letter from Professor Lupin.

_Dear Allison,_

Your father is an animagus and he can transform into a black dog. Why do you ask?

_Sincerely Remus Lupin,_

"Shit!" I hissed.

I got a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

I believe my father is here in dog form. Is there anyway I can come back to Hogwarts early?

_Allie,_I put the letter in an envelope and sent Flyer out the window.

I walked over to my bed and began to look at the picture album.

**~That night~**

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Aunt Susan scream. I got out of bed and grabbed my wand. I opened the door. Tiffany and Trisha rushed out of their room. I ran past them and down the stairs.

I ran into the living room with my wand raised.

"Allie!" I heard Fred and George shout.

I lowed my wand as they both hugged me.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" I asked.

"To get take you back to Hogwarts" Fred said.

"And how did you get here?" I asked.

"Floo network. Professor Lupin should be here soon" George said.

"Allison who are these people?" A scared Aunt Susan asked.

"Oh this is George my best friend and this is Fred my um..." I began.

"He's your boyfriend that you cheated on" Tiffany said.

"Cheated?" Fred asked.

"Yeah she kissed a boy named Mac" Trisha said.

"He kissed me!" I shouted.

"I'll kill him" Fred said and George nodded.

"Calm down you two. He got attacked by a dangerous dog" I said.

"Good" Fred and George said together.

"Your not mad at her!" Tiffany asked shocked.

"Nope" Fred said.

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"Because I believe what my girlfriend says, before I would believe her cousin," Fred said and put his arm around my shoulder.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart went fast when he said the word girlfriend.

That's when Professor Lupin showed up.

"Who are you?" Uncle Erik asked.

"I am Allison's Godfather, Remus Lupin" Professor Lupin said.

"And why are you here?" Uncle Erik asked.

"To take Allison back to Hogwarts. Allison could you go get your things. Fred, George would you please help her?" Professor Lupin said.

Fred and George nodded. They followed me to my bedroom.

"I missed you two" I said hugging them both.

"We missed you to Allie" They both said.

"I best be packing" I said as I let go of them.

I put all of my things in my messenger bag.

"All right that is everything. Oh!" I said and rushed over to my desk.

I reached into my messenger bag and got a piece of parchment and quill.

I started to write Grandma Kindle a letter.

_Dear Grandma Kindle,_

_I am going back to Hogwarts early. So I'll see you, Grandpa Kindle and Rupert._

_Love Allison._

I gave the letter to Flyer and let him out of my window.

"Who's Grandma Kindle?" Fred and George asked.

"A kind old witch that lives a few houses down. She's like a grandmother to me" I told them.

"Allison, Fred, and George we're leaving" Professor Lupin shouted.

Fred, George and I left my room and went down to the living room. Uncle Erik was red in the face with a pissed off look. Aunt Susan also looked pissed off. Tiffany and Trisha was scared.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That man wants to take you away from us" Uncle Erik said.

"Really!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, since they are treating you badly" Professor Lupin said.

"We have not treated her badly! We have treated her like we treat Tiffany and Trisha!" Aunt Susan said.  
"That's a lie!" I shouted angrily.

"Let's go Allie, Fred and George" Professor Lupin said.

George went first through the fireplace, then Fred. After Fred I went.

"Ah welcome back Ms. Black" Professor Dumbledore said as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm glad to be back Professor" I said smiling.

"Well that's good to hear. Well you three best be going to the Gryffindor common room since it is almost time for bed" Professor Dumbledore said.

Fred, George and I left Dumbledore's office and headed to the common room.

We sat in the common room talking and joking. When it was time for bed, I told Fred, and George goodnight and went to my empty room.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was to tired to change into my pj's and fell asleep.

The next five days went by fast and tomorrow everyone come's back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter to go and then onto the sequel. Just to inform everyone this is a four part story and it gets better and better every story. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning by having a giant water balloon full of blue goo dropped on me. I jumped out of my bed and looked around. I saw two flash of red heads running out of the room. I ran out of the room after I slipped and fell.

"Fred! George!" I shouted as I went down the slide.

When I got to the bottom I fell on top of someone.

Why do I always fall on someone when I go down the bloody slide?

"Aw look Ronnykin's Allie has also fallen for you" Fred laughed.

"Your dead Fred" I said glaring at Fred.

I got off of Ron after I told him sorry and started to chase after Fred.

We ran around the common room until Fred tripped over George's foot and fell to the ground. Not being able to stop running I trip and fell on top of Fred.

"Look Fred, Allie has fallen for you" George said laughing.

I looked down at Fred. Our faces were inches away. I quickly got up and helped Fred up.

"What is this blue goo on me?" I asked them.

"Don't know" George said.

"We found it under Lee's bed" Fred said grinning.

"Your lying" I said glaring at them.

"It was something we bought at Zonko's the day before Christmas" Fred said.

"It better be" I said and started to walked towards the girl's staircase.

"Where are you going?" Fred and George asked.

"To take a shower and change" I told them and walked up the staircase.

I took a shower and got dress in my new sweater I had gotten from Mrs. Weasley the day after Christmas and a pair of jeans. I then walked down to the common room.

Fred and George was talking on the couch.

"Should we tell Allie about the map Fred?" George asked.

"No. She might kill us" Fred said.

"What about the map?" I asked.

Fred and George jumped up off the couch and turned to me.

"Nothing happened to the map" Fred said.

"What happened to the map, Fred?" I asked him.

"Like I said nothing" Fred said.

"George, what happened to the map?" I asked George.

"Um we sort of gave it to um... Hey look it's Dobby wearing nothing, but a tea cozy!" George shouted pointing behind me.

I looked behind me to see nothing and turned back to where George and Fred was suppose to be at.

"Fred! George! Get back here!" I shouted.

I heard the common room door shut. I turned to the door and ran out of the room. I heard Fred and George laughing as they ran down the staircase and through a door.

"Dammit!" I hissed and walked back into the common room and headed up to the boy's dorm.

I walked through the door to the fifth year boy's dorm room. It was a mess. I couldn't even see the floor.  
"What do they do in here?" I asked no one as I walked over to the twin's bed.

I got my wand out and pointed to George's bed and said a sticking charm on to it. I then pointed my wand at Fred's bed and used the sticking charm.

After that I left the boys room and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I sat beside Ron and in front of Harry.

"Hey Harry" I said smiling at my little God brother.

"Hello Allie" Harry said.

"Hey Ron" I said smiling at him.

"H-hey Allie" Ron said with tint of pink on his cheek.

"About this morning I'm sorry that I fell on you" I told him.

"It's o-okay Allie" Ron said looking nervous.

"Are you alright Ron?" I asked him.

Once I asked him that the Great Hall doors opened. I looked at the doors and saw Fred and George walking into the Great Hall.

"Excuse me, but I have to murder your idiot brothers" I said and got up.

I walked over to Fred and George.

"What happened to the map?" I asked them.

"What map?" Fred asked.

"The Marauder's Map" I said.

"Never heard of it" Fred lied.

"I'll believe that when I see Dumbledore get on the table and start singing to McGonagall a love song. Now what happened to the bloody map! I asked them.

"Well we sort of gave to someone" Fred began.

I was about to open my mouth when Fred put his finger on my lips.

"Wait until I finish to start yelling" Fred said and removed his finger.

"We gave it to Harry. Since he needed it more then we do" Fred finished.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me in the first place you gave it to Harry?" I asked them.

"Your not mad anymore?" George asked.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because he's my little Godbrother" I said in a whisper.

"Oh" Fred and George said together.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Harry. Ron wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Ron go?" I asked Harry as I put food on my plate.

"Oh he said something about not being hungry and walked away" Harry said.

"Is he sick?" I asked him.

"Don't know" Harry said.

"So I heard Fred and George gave you the map" I said before taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"Yes they did" Harry said.

"Has it come in handy yet?" I asked Harry.

"Yes. It helped me get to go to Hogsmeade" Harry said happily.

"That's great" I said smiling.

I liked talking to my little Godbrother. It felt like I had a brother. I wished I had brothers and a sister like Fred and George does.

We talked for awhile and ate our food. Then talked for an hour until Fred and George dragged me away.

"I'll talk to you later Harry" I said as Fred and George literally drag me out.

"Alright Allie" Harry said smiling and laughing at me.

"You two are mean!" I said smacking Fred and George on their arms as we walked out of the castle after we put on gloves, and a thick coat.

"How are we mean?" They asked.

"Dragging me away from my little God brother as we talked" I said.

"Oh using the sticking charm on our bed isn't mean?" Fred asked grinning.

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"Your trap caught a house elf" George said.

"Poor little house elf" I said sitting down on a rock by the frozen Black lake.

"So tell us Allie, why did Professor Lupin get you out of your Aunt and Uncle's house on Christmas night?" Fred asked.

Fred and George had been asking me since I had gotten back. I never told them the real reason.

"Because I told Professor Lupin that my Aunt and Uncle had locked me in my room for the whole holiday break" I lied.

"Your lying" Fred said.

"I am not" I lied again.

"Yes you are" Fred said.

"How can you tell if I'm lying?" I asked him.

"Your gray eyes sparkle" Fred said.

"They do not" I said.

"Yes they do" George said.

"Butt out George" I said.

George stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell us the truth Allie?" Fred asked.

I wish I could tell them, but Professor Lupin and Dumbledore told me not to. The day after I came back to Hogwarts Dumbledore called me to his office. When I got there Professor Lupin was in there with Dumbledore.

They told me not to tell anyone that I think Padfoot was my father.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I promised Dumbledore and Professor Lupin" I told them.

"Oh we understand then" Fred said.

"So when are we going to prank Johnson?" I asked Fred and George.

A big grin went across their face.

"Tomorrow" They said.

"So how are we going to do it?" I asked.

"We get a Hogwarts owl and send it to her, with a letter saying it's from a secret admire and you know the rest" Fred explained.

"I can't wait" I said excitedly.

"Neither can we" Fred and George said together.

**~The next day~**

I woke up from Johnson screaming. I sat up and looked around. Johnson was jumping up and down excitedly with the the perfume bottle in her hands.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing you should care about Black" Johnson said harshly.

"You woke me up with your screaming" I said.

"If you must know noisy Black I have gotten a bottle of perfume I have wanted for months from a secret admire" Johnson said.

"I'm not noisy, Johnson" I said.

"Whatever Black" Johnson said as she sprayed the perfume on herself.

A few minutes passed and the perfume started to crust over. Johnson hadn't notice it yet, so I wouldn't get the blame I got my uniform and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dress. I walked out of the bathroom. Johnson was out of the room, but when I walked out of the room she was frozen a few inches from the door covered in thick crust.

"Who's there?" Johnson called out.

I duck down and quickly pass her. I rushed down the stairs to the common room. Fred and George was waiting by the stairs.

"Did it work?" They asked me as I walked passed them.

"It did!" I said.

"What did it do to her?" George asked.

"It covered her in crust" I said.

"Where is she?" Fred asked.

"She's frozen a few inches away from the door to the room" I said.

"I got to see this!" Fred and George said before running up the stairs.

The stairs turned into a slide making them slide down and land on me.

"Hey Fred I think we have fallen for Allie" George said jokingly.

"I think your right George" Fred said laughing.

"Can you two get off of me?" I asked.

Fred and George got off of me. George helped me up.

"Let's try again George" Fred said.

Fred and George tried again and made it up the stairs.

"I'll be in the Great Hall eating breakfast if you need me" I shouted to them.

"Okay" they both said.

I walked down to the Great Hall.

I walked over to Lee and Alicia.

"Hey guys did you have a good holiday?" I asked.

"Yep" Alicia said.

"Yeah. What about you?" Lee asked.

"Half of it was okay" I said.

"Aunt and Uncle locked you up again?" Lee asked me.

"Yep" I said.

"They locked you up! Why?" Alicia asked shocked.

"They are muggles and they hate anything to do with magic so they lock me in my room for the holidays, but sometimes I sneak out of my room or go stay with the Weasley's" I said.

After I said that I filled my plate with food and started to eat. A few minutes later a laughing Fred and George came running into the Great hall.

Fred sat down on my left and George sat down on my right.

"Why are you two laughing for?" Lee asked Fred and George curiously.

"Johnson" Fred said grinning.

"Why are you laughing about my angel for?" Lee asked.

"We pranked her" George said as he filled his plate with food.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because she killed Allie's pet rat Fluffy" Fred said.

"Oh" Lee said.

We ate breakfast. After breakfast Fred, George, Lee and I went to the dungeons for Potions.

In the middle of potion class McGonagall came rushing into the room.

"Professor Snape you are needed in the Hospital Wing" Professor McGonagall said.

"Class do not touch anything except for your quill, parchment and ink bottles while I'm gone" Snape said before leaving the classroom.

"The day get's better and better" Fred said grinning.

"Yep" I said also grinning.

Snape returned thirty minutes later, a minute before it was time for Herbology.

Once Potion was over Fred, George and I walked to the Green house.

There was different color flowers at all the tables.

"Alright class like I promise the Hi-low plant" Professor Spout said as she walked into the room.

"You may only touch for forty-nine minutes and write an essay about what you saw and felt during the vision. Also do not imagine anything pervertedly" Professor Spout said.

Spout looked over at Fred after she said the last part.

"Also you won't remember while you are in your vision that it is only fake" Professor Spout said.

"Now touch the leaf of your plant when I say three" Professor Spout said.

"One... Two... Three" Spout said.

Everyone touched their plant. I touched mine slowly.

My eye lids became heavy and I let out a yawn. I became sleepy. I laid my head down and doze off.

**~*HP*~**

I awoke in a dark room. I looked for my wand and found it on a table beside me. I whispered lumos. The room became lit up. I was in a bed that was in a bedroom what looked like a room out of a muggle teenager's TV show. I got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door.

I opened the door and poked my head out of the doorway. It was a hallway. I walked out of the room and quietly down the hallway. I heard foot steps coming from a room on my left. I quickly and quietly ran into a different room.

I looked around the room I was in now. It was a nursery. There was a crib, baby toys, and other things that would be in a nursery. I walked over to the crib slowly.

In the crib was a baby boy. He had black hair and green eyes. The baby was giggling and reaching towards me happily.

I was about to pick the baby up when the door to the room opened. I spun around and froze. It was my dad that walked into the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dad asked me.

I stayed frozen.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Dad asked me.

"Sirius dear, what's taking you so long to get.. Oh Allie what are you doing up?" My mum said walking into the room.

"M-mum?" I stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

I couldn't stop my feet from running to her. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. Tears started to fall out of my eyes.

"Mum is it really you?" I asked.

"Of course it is" Mum said laughing.

"I missed you so much mum" I said.

"What's wrong Allie?" Mum asked.

"Nothing" I said letting go of her.

The baby started to cry.

"Sirius could you feed Benny?" Mum asked dad.

"Of course honey" Dad said and picked up Benny.

Dad walked out of the room with Benny.

"Allie did you have a nightmare?" Mum asked me.

"I think so" I said.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Alright, but if you every want to, you know who to come too" Mum said.

"I know" I said.

"Well since your already up how about some breakfast?" Mum asked.

"Alright" I said.

Mum walked out of the nursery. I followed her to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast?" Mum asked.

"Eggs and bacon" I said sitting down at the table after I had gotten a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Coming right up" Mum said and started to cook.

Dad came into the kitchen carrying Benny and holding a few letter's in his hand.

"Allie, I think your boyfriend is sending you to much letter's and it's been a week of summer break" Dad said putting a letter down in front of me.

I was taking a sip of pumpkin juice when dad said boyfriend. I started to choke on the pumpkin juice.

"-cough-cough- W-what!" I asked shocked.

"You know your boyfriend... um what's his face?" Dad said.

"Sirius I know you don't like him, but he's a good boy right Allie?" Mum asked me.

I looked down at the letter dad had put in front of me. It was from... oh Merlin! The letter was from Fred.

"Allie?" Mum said placing a plate with eggs and bacon.

"What is it mum?" I asked looking up.

"Tell your father that Fred is a good boy" Mum said.

"Yes he's a really nice boy" I said.

I held in a laugh.

"This is the fifteenth letter he sent you this week" Dad said.

"We like to talk" I said.

"About what?" Dad asked with a raised eye brow.

"Quidditch, pranks, jokes, and other stuff" I said before taking a bite out of an egg.

"What kind of other stuff?" Dad asked.

"Sirius, leave Allie and her sex life alone" Mum said.

I nearly choked on the egg.

"Mum! I don't have a sex life yet" I said with a red face.

"And you better not until your a hundred and ten" Dad said serious.

"Don't be so serious, Sirius" Mum said.

"I can't help being Sirius" Dad said grinning.

"Your so funny" Mum said rolling her eyes playfully.

It felt good having a life like this. It's like it's a dream or something.

"Allie" I heard a someone say.

"Allie, wake up" I heard the same person say.

"Come on Allie, time to get up" I could make out the person's voice as Fred or George's.

Everything around me started to go blurry. Even my mum, dad and baby brother.

"MUM DON'T GO!" I shouted as I jumped up.

Everyone looked at me as if I was loony, except Fred and George, who had a worried look on their face.

"Ms. Black are you okay?" Professor Spout asked.

"S-sorry" I said and sat down.

"Now that everyone is awake from their vision please start writing your essay" Spout said.

I got a piece of parchment and a quill out. I then started to write my essay.

Once class was over I turned in my essay and rushed out of the Green house.

"Allie!" Fred and George shouted as they ran to me.

I stopped and turned to them.

"What did you see in your vision?" Fred asked me.

"My mum, dad and a baby boy. They were so happy and we were like a normal wizarding family. It was perfect" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

I blinked them away.

Fred and George pulled me into a hug.

"What did you two see in your vision?" I asked.

"Just a perfect life" Fred and George said.

"I told you about mine, now tell me about yours" I said as I got loose of their hug.

"We'll tell you later Allie" Fred and George said.

"Now let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts" George said.

"Fine" I said.

Fred, George and I walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The rest of the day was boring. Except when Fred, George and I walked into the common room after dinner.

Katie Bell was covered in crust and frozen by the staircase.

"Katie!" A few of her friends shouted once they seen her like that.

"Help me" Bell said.

"Don't worry. Johnny is going to get McGonagall"

Not wanting to see what happens I told Fred and George I was going to bed early.

"Night Allie" Fred and George said together.

I walked up the staircase and to the fifth year girls dorm room. I got my pj's out of my trunk and walked into the bathroom. I got undress and took a shower. After the shower I got dress and walked back out of the bathroom.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I soon fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A a few months have passed and nothing much has happened.

Today is the day Buckbeak the Hippogrif is going to be killed and Harry asked me if I would come with him, Ron and Hermione to see Hagrid.

On the way to Hagrid's we ran into Malfoy and his two idiots.

"Look who's here" Crabbe said as he saw us walking over to him.

"Come to see the show?" Malfoy asked.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione said as she walked over to Malfoy.

Hermione got her wand out and pointed it under Malfoy's chin. He looked like he was about to wet him self.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it" Ron said.

Hermione lowered her wand down. Malfoy started to laugh until Hermione punched him in the face.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Crabbe asked.

"Let's go. Quick" Goyle said.

"Not a word to anyone, understand?" Malfoy said as he ran away.

"That felt good" Hermione said.

"Not good, brilliant" Ron said.

"Way ago Hermione" I said.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

We then started to walk down to Hagrid's. When we got to his hut Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it up.

"What ye four doin out 'ere?" Hagrid asked us.

"We came to see you" Harry said.

"Well come on in then" Hagrid said.

We all walked into the hut. Hagrid walked over to the window.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them" Hagrid said.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they... When it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man" Hagrid said.

"We'll stay with you too" Hermione said.

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron" Hagrid said and walked over to a square container.

Hagrid opened it up and got something out of it. He walked over to Ron showing him Scabber.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said taking the rat from Hagrid.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet" Hagrid said.

"I think you owe someone an apology" Hermione said to Ron.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know" Ron said.

"I meant me!" Hermione said.

After Hermione said that a vase behind her broke.

"Blimey. What was that?" Hagrid asked.

Something then hit Harry in the back of his head.

"Hagrid!" Harry said as he looked out the window.

"Oh, crikey. It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry" Hagrid said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid said as he covered a weird creature.

"Quick. Quick!" Hagrid whispered.

We rushed out the back door and over to the giant pumpkins.

We listened to Fudge talking to Hagrid, until there was a twig snap. Hermione quickly looked back.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I just saw... Never mind" Hermione said.

"Let's go!" Ron said.

We quickly ran up the small hill away from Hagrid's.

We got to the top and stopped to watch the executioner raise his scythe and slammed it down.

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and started to cry. Harry leaned towards Hermione and hugged her.

I just looked down at the ground and blinking tears away.

"Ow! He bit me" Ron said.

I looked up at Ron.

"Scabbers" Ron said and started to chase after the rat.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione said.

"Ron!" Harry and I shouted.

"Scabbers, come back" Ron said.

Hermione, Harry and I chased after Ron.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

Harry, Hermione and I stopped running.

"Scabbers, you bit me!" Ron said as he caught Scabbers.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

"That's not good. Ron, run!" Harry shouted.

Ron looked up and pointed at us.

"Harry, Allie, Hermione, run!" Ron shouted.

We turned around and saw my father in his animagus form behind us growling.

"It's the Grim!" Ron shouted.

My father barked and started to run towards us. He jumped between us and kept running towards Ron. My father grabbed Ron by his ankle and carried him towards the whomping willow.

I started to run towards Ron with Harry and Hermione behind me.

"Help me" Ron shouted as Harry jumped towards Ron only a few inches away from his hand.

I jumped into the hole at the trunk of the tree and fell on top of hard surface. I stood up and ran after my father and Ron. I made it to the end of the tunnel and climbed through a square hole.

I looked around. I was in an abandon building. I rushed over to a set of stairs and climbed them. The stairs lead to a room. I opened the door and raised my wand.

My father wasn't in there.

"Ron!" I shouted lowering my wand and running over to him.

"Allie!" Ron shouted.

"Ron it's okay I'm here" I said I tried to calm down Ron.

"Allie be-behind you" Ron said pointing his finger behind me.

I turned around and saw no one.

"There's no one there Ron. You're going loony" I said and turned back to him.

"Ron. You're okay" Hermione said rushing into the room with Harry.

"The dog. Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus" Ron said pointing behind us.

I looked down and notice dog foot prints walking towards the door and saw my father standing behind the door.

"Oh no" I said.

My father stepped a few steps forward.

"If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione said stepping in front of Harry.

"No. Only one will die tonight" Dad said.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry said angrily as he pushed Hermione out of his way.

Harry ran at my dad and grabbed him by the neck bringing him down to the ground. Harry got his wand out and pointed it at my dad.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Dad asked as he laughed.

The door slammed opened and Professor Lupin rushed in and shouted Expelliarmus. Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

Professor Lupin moved his head telling Harry to get out of the way.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Professor Lupin said pointing his wand at my dad.

"Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within" Professor Lupin said.

"Well, you know all about the madness within. Wouldn't you Remus?" Dad asked Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin lowered his wand down and helped my dad up. My dad hugged Professor Lupin.

"I found him" Dad told Professor Lupin.

"I know" Professor Lupin said.

"He's here" dad said.

"I understand" Professor Lupin said.

"Let's kill him!" Dad said.

So he was going to kill Harry. I won't let him! I reached for my wand when Hermione shouted out that she trusted Professor Lupin.

"He's a werewolf! That why he's been missing classes" Hermione said.

"How long have you known?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay" Hermione said.

"Well, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of you age I've ever met" Professor Lupin said.

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Dad said.

"Wait!" Professor Lupin shouted.

"I did my waiting!Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Dad shouted.

"Very well. Kill him" Professor Lupin said handing my dad his wand.

Dad grabbed the wand from Professor Lupin.

"But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to why" Professor Lupin said.

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" Harry said.

"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Professor Lupin said.

"Who was it, then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!" Dad shouted.

Professor Snape ran into the room and shouted Expelliarmus, knocking the wand out of my dad's hand.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you" Snape said pointing his wand at my dad.

"Severus" Professor Lupin said.

Snape pointed his wand at Professor Lupin.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof" Snape said.

"Brilliant, Snape. You put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend to" Dad said walking towards Snape.

Snape poked my dad in the neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" Snape said.

"Don't be a fool" Professor Lupin said.

"He can't help it. It's habit" Dad said.

"Be quiet" Professor Lupin said.

"Be quiet yourself!" Dad shouted at Professor Lupin.

"You two, quarreling like an old married couple" Snape said.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Dad said.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best" Snape said.

"Severus please" Professor Lupin said.

"After you" Snape said.

Harry raised a wand up aiming for my dad, but when he said the spell aimed it at Snape and shouted expelliarmus. Knocking Snape into some junk.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said.

"I'm proud of you Harry for taking out Snape, but you had to do it right now!" I asked.

"Tell me about Peter" Harry said.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!" Professor Lupin said.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed hm!" Harry said as he pointed the wand at my dad.

"No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!" Professor Lupin said rushing over to where my dad was at.

"The map was lying then" Harry said.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Dad said pointing at Ron.

"Me? He's mental!" Ron said.

"Not you! Your rat!" Dad shouted.

"Scabbers has been in my family for..." Ron began.

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Dad asked.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his..." Harry began.

"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat! He escaped and killed my wife the same day!" Dad said walking over to Ron.

Anger started to boil in me.

"Show me?" Harry asked.

Dad grabbed tried to get Scabbers from Ron, but Ron wouldn't let him.

"Give it to him, Ron" Harry said.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked.

My dad took Scabbers away from Ron.

"Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Dad and Professor Lupin raised their wand at Scabbers as dad put him on a piano.

Scabbers started to run as Professor Lupin and dad tried to hit him with a spell. Scabbers ran off the piano and tried to jump through a hole, but couldn't cause he turned into a man.

Dad and Professor Lupin pulled Pettigrew out of the hole and pushed him away.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends!" Pettigrew said and tried to run away, but dad and Professor Lupin pushed him away.

Pettigrew looked around and saw Harry.

"Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends" Pettigrew said.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Dad shouted.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Professor Lupin shouted.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?" Pettigrew asked.

"I would've died, rather than betray my friends!" Dad shouted angrily.

Pettigrew ran towards Harry.

"James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew whispered to Harry until my dad pulled Pettigrew off of Harry.

"You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Dad said pointing his wand at Pettigrew.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, this man..." Professor Lupin began.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle" Harry said walking towards them.

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Pettigrew said as he got on his knees and reached for Harry.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you" Harry said.

Pettigrew started to cry.

We left the shrieking shack. My dad and Harry was helping Ron walk through the small tunnel.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit" Dad said.

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron said.

"I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder" Dad said.

We all made it out of the the small tunnel. Dad and Harry helped Ron sit down on a rock beside the whomping willow.

Once dad helped Ron sit down he started to walk towards Hogwarts.

"You better go" Ron said.

"No. Don't worry, okay? It's fine. I'll stay" Harry said.

"You go, I'll stay" Hermione said.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Go"Ron said.

Harry walked towards my dad.

"Allie, you should go too" Ron said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Alright" I said and walked over to my father.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dad asked as Harry and I made it over to him.

"I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there, Harry. He doesn't deserve it" Dad said.

"I didn't think my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers. Besides, their dead, the truth dies with them. You're alive, you're free" Harry said.

"Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the dementor's, will you? I was your rat! Sweet, clever girl! Surely you won't" Pettigrew said as he got out of the hole.

"Get away from her!" Professor Lupin said and grabbed Pettigrew.

"I don't know if you know Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather" Dad said.

"I know" Harry said.

"I understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home" Dad began.

"What? Come and live with you?" Harry asked.

"It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to. Same with you Allison" Dad said.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Dad, Harry and I turned around quickly.

Hermione pointed at some clouds as they moved out of the way to show a full moon. Everyone turned to where Hermione pointed to.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" Dad asked Professor Lupin as he rushed towards him.

Dad grabbed Professor Lupin as he began to transform.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here! This flesh is only flesh!" Dad shouted.

Professor Lupin dropped his wand near Pettigrew. I noticed Pettigrew picked it up. Pettigrew flicked the wand towards himself and turned into a rat. Pettigrew then ran away.

Harry was about to run after Pettigrew when Hermione shouted for him.

"Remus! Remus! Run! Run!" Dad shouted as Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf.

I froze with fear as the Werewolf toss my dad.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Come on" Harry said.

"Wait. Wait" Hermione said and walked towards the werewolf.

"Hermione! Bad idea. Bad idea" Ron said.

"Are you bloody mental?" I asked her.

"Professor?" Hermione asked the werewolf.

The werewolf whined and looked up at Hermione.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

The werewolf then let out a howl.

Hermione jumped back and walked back to us.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy!" Ron said.

Luckily Snape climbed out of the hole and walked over to us.

"There you are, Potter!" Snape said grabbing Harry.

The werewolf let out a roar. Snape turned around to face the werewolf. The werewolf knocked Snape over making all of us fall.

I fell and hit my head hard on a root. The last thing I saw before the world went black was my father in his animagus form attacking the werewolf.

**~*HP*~**

I woke up in the Hospital wing. The sun light was blinding me and my head was hurting bad.

"Ow my head" I muttered as I sat up.

"Oh thank Merlin! Your okay" I heard either Fred or George say.

I looked to my left.

"Fred, I think I'm seeing double" I said.

"Very funny Allie" George said.

"I try to be" I said.

"You two saw her wake up now get!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Fine. We'll see you later Allie" Fred and George said as they got up.

"Bye guys" I said.

"Ms. Black how is your head?" She asked me once Fred and George left the room.

"It hurts" I said.

"Here drink this. It should make the pain go away" Madam Pompfrey said handing me a vial with a clear liquid.

I pinched my noise and drunk the vial. It tasted like black liquorice and with ear wax.

"Blah" I said sticking out my tongue.

"It may taste awful, but it helps" Madam Pomfrey said.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You hit your head hard on a tree trunk knocking yourself out" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I know that, but what happened to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"They're all fine" Madam Pomfrey said.

"When will I be able to leave?" I asked her.

"Do you feel dizzy?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"You can leave now then" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you Pomfrey" I said and got up.

I walked out of the Hospital wing and rushed to the Gryffindor common room. I said the password and rushed through the portrait hole. Sitting on one of the couches was Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" I shouted.

Harry looked over at me and jumped up. He rushed over to me.

"Allie, your awake!" Harry said happily.

"I know. What happened last night after I passed out?" I asked.

No one was in the common room.

Harry told me everything. How my father fought the werewolf to Hermione and him going back in time to rescue Buckbeak and my dad.

"Where are they now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but your dad did write you this letter" Harry said pulling out a letter in an envelope.

I took the letter from Harry.

"Thank you Harry" I said hugging him.

"What for?" He asked.

"For saving my father, being an awesome god brother and for everything you do" I said letting go of him.

"I'll be by the Black Lake reading this. If Fred and George ask where I'm at tell them I'm at the Black Lake" I said.

"Alright" Harry said.

I walked out of the common room and down the grand staircase. I then walked out of the castle and over to the black lake.

I sat down on an old log and looked at the envelope.

To my dearest daughter Allison.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. As I did that a key fell out. I picked it up.

"Strange" I said and then read the letter.

_Dear Allison,_

_You maybe wondering why there is a key in the envelope. Well it is to my vault at Gringott's. The vault is 711. There should be a lot of Gallons, Sickles and Knuts in it._

To more important things. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to be with you while you grow to be the beautiful girl you are or save your mother. I'm sorry Allison.

_I do hope you don't go back to your Aunt and Uncle's home. I never really liked them._

_Also I know about that kiss with one of those Weasley boys. Your to young to date and kiss like that. I know your going to be sixteen soon, but that is still to young in my book._

_You can start dating when your one hundred and twenty five._

_I don't have much time left to write, but I want you to watch over Harry. I told Harry to watch over you also._

Love Snuffles. (It's a new nickname)

_P.S. Tell Remus I'm sorry for the scratch and bite marks._

I had tears in my eyes.

"Allie?" I heard someone behind me asked.

I turned and saw Alicia.

"Oh hey Alicia" I said wiping the tears and putting the letter, envelope and key into my pocket.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing" I lied.

"No it's not. Your crying" Alicia said sitting down beside me on the log.

"My head hurts really bad" I lied again.

Alicia and I talked for an hour until we went back to the school for lunch where we met Fred and George at. After lunch I told her, Fred and George I was going to see Professor Lupin.

I walked to Professor Lupin's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Professor Lupin shouted.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Professor?" I asked looking around.

Professor Lupin popped his head out of the doorway that lead to his office.

"Hello Allison" Professor Lupin said.

"Hello Professor" I said.

"Come on up" Professor Lupin said.

I walked up to Professor Lupin's office. He was packing.

"Why are you packing your stuff for?" I asked him.

"I resigned" Professor Lupin said.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Somebody sliped the nature of my condition. Tomorrow there will be owl's arriving and parent's won't want somebody like me teaching their children" Professor Lupin said.

"That's not right" I said.

"I know it isn't, but it just how things are" Professor Lupin said.

"So what are you going to do once you leave?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet" Professor Lupin said.

"Professor Lupin, I want to apologize" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting mad at you for not wanting me to live with you during the Holidays. I understand the reason now" I said looking down at my feet.

"It's alright Allison" Professor Lupin said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure and I should be the one to apologize" Professor Lupin said.

"How come?" I asked.

"For attacking you and everyone else" Professor Lupin said.

"It wasn't your fault Professor! You couldn't help it" I said.

"Your right Allison" Professor Lupin said.

"Oh Professor. I had gotten a letter from my dad. He said he sorry for the scratches and bite marks" I said.

"How did..." Professor Lupin began.

"He wrote it and Harry gave it to me" I told him.

"Ah. Oh um Allison. Where will you be staying at this summer?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Um... Good question" I said.

"I will write to Mrs. Weasley and ask her if you can stay with them" Professor Lupin said walking over to his desk.

"You don't have to Professor. I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron. My dad gave me the key to his vault" I said.

"I know you like staying there Allison, and I know Molly love having you stay there" Professor Lupin said.

"Fine" I said.

The grandfather clock made a ding dong ding sound.

"I best be going" I said.

"Take care Allison and I hope we see each other soon" Professor Lupin said.

"You to Professor" I said and walked out of his office.

I then walked out of the classroom and went to find Fred and George. I walked to the Great Hall. There was a small crowd around Harry at the Gryffindor table. I walked over to the crowd.

"It's a Firebolt" Fred said.

"It's the fastest broom in the world" Someone said.

"For me? But who sent it?" Harry asked.

"No one knows" Ron said.

"This came with it" Hermione said holding out a Hippogriff feather.

I smiled knowing my father had sent Harry the Firebolt.

"You should test it out Harry" Someone said.

"Great idea" Another person said.

Harry and everyone from the crowd ran out to the courtyard.

"Go on Harry!" Seamus said.

"Let's see" Dean said.

"How fast is it, Harry?" someone asked.

Harry got on his broom and took off like a bullet. Everyone including me cheered as he flew to the sky.

"I wonder who sent Harry that?" Fred asked as we walked to the common room.

"I think I know who" I said smiling.

"Really who?" Fred and George asked.

"We need to find somewhere secretive" I whispered.

"To the broom closet!" Fred shouted.

Everyone in the common room turned to us.

"What can't a guy shout out random things once in a while?" I asked everyone.

Everyone turned back to whatever they was doing.

"Don't shout out something like that. People may get the wrong idea" I said smacking Fred's arm.

"Oh don't be an old worry wart" Fred said.

"I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

That went on for an hour.

"Guys I think the common room is empty now" George said.

We stopped.

"Okay so tell us?" Fred asked.

"Okay my father sent Harry the Firebolt" I said.

"What! But he's evil" Fred and George said.

"Not really" I said and told them everything that happened last night.

"Bloody hell. Your father is actually good and Ron's rat was the killer! Bloody hell" Fred said.

"Wow. That is messed up" George said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

I let out a yawn.

"I can't believe the year is almost over" I said feeling my eye lids getting heavy.

"A lot has happened this year" Fred said.

"Yeah it has" George said.

"I hope next year is much more better then this year" I said.

"I do to" Fred and George said together.

I then doze off.

A few months has passed and it's time for everyone to go get on the train to go home. I'm going to be spending my holiday's with the Weasley's now.

"Allie, please write to me over the summer" Alicia asked.

"I will if you write to me to" I said.

"I will" Alicia said hugging me and running over to her other friends.

Alicia and I have became good friends.

"Allie! I'll miss you!" Lee shouted as he hugged me.

"I'll miss you too Lee" I said hugging him back.

We let go and promised each other we would write over the summer.

"Okay everyone time to go" McGonagall said over the crowd of students.

Everyone left the castle and got on the carriages. The carriages went to Hogsmeade station. Everyone got out of the carriages and started to get on the train.

Before I got on I went to find Harry.

"Harry!" I shouted.

"Over here Allie!" Harry shouted.

I walked over to him.

"Hey Harry" I said.

"Hey Allie" Harry said.

"Promise me you'll write" I said.

"I will" Harry said.

"You better or I will go to you aunt and uncle's home and make you" I said.

"Don't worry Allie" Harry said.

"Allie come on!" Fred shouted from out a window on the train.

"Let's go Harry" I said and got on the train.

I hugged Harry before going to our separate compartments.

I sat down on the opposite side of Fred and George.

The train ride was fun, because Fred, George and I pranked people that passed the door to our compartment. We 'accidentally' hit Johnson and Bell as they passed.

They screamed and ran away as many fake spiders landed on them.

All three of us was laughing so much that tears came out of our eyes.

Once the train stop at Platform 9 and 3 quarters everyone got off the train and went to find their parents or guardians. I gave Harry one more hug before getting off the train.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and I went to find Mrs. Weasley waiting for us by the gate way.

"It's so great to see you again Allison" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a hug.

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Weasley" I said hugging her back.

"What have I told you to call?" She asked.

"Sorry Molly" I said.

"Much better. Now give me a hug Ron" Molly said hugging Ron then Ginny. Fred and George almost got away, but was caught by Molly's death hug.

"Let's go" Molly said.

We all used Floo powder to get to the Burrow.

"Allie, you and Ginny will be sharing rooms" Molly said.

"Alright" I said.

"Mum can't she stay in our room?" Fred and George asked.

"No" Molly said.

"Why? You let her stay in our before?" Fred asked.

"I heard about one of you kissing her" Molly said.

Mine and George's cheeks went red.

"Mum, George and Allie aren't in love so you don't have to worry about them having..." Fred didn't get to finish the sentence, because Mr. Weasley walked into the house.

"Ah your all back!" Mr. Weasley said happily.

"Hey dad" Fred, George, Ginny and Ron said.

"Hey Mr. Weasley" I said.

"Allie, how many times do I have to tell you call me Arthur" Arthur said.

"Sorry Arthur" I said.

"I fixed dinner already so go on it to kitchen" Molly said.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and ate dinner. After dinner I went to bed early.

This is going to be the best Summer ever!

* * *

Well this is the end of this story, but don't worry fans I am going to make a sequal called Heaven Can Wait Deep Down in Your Eyes. It should be up now!


End file.
